


【银土】黑白折印

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 一、须知：1、本同人文是《烙情》的第一章，全文共三章。2、本文故事内容与博主上个长篇《浊色》三部曲、《黑白折印》没有关联。3、本文是银土CP的同人文，与银魂原作者空知英秋没有任何关系。4、本文不是清水文，有部分内容描写过激不适合小朋友看，自动绕路。（注意：不是单纯的r18文体！！！）5、本文故事纯属博主脑洞开发，不喜勿喷。二、人物设定1、本同人文设定为原人物设定。2、主要人物性格设定坂田银时：表面上吊儿郎当实际上非常可靠的男人，感情真挚主动强势，遵守承诺，包容，基本属于忠犬型等。土方十四郎：不善言辞，外冷内热，脾气略微暴躁，严于律己，傲娇，忠诚可靠，天然可爱等。3、出场人物：土方十四郎，坂田银时、近藤勋、神乐、冲田总悟、山崎退、志村新八，桂小太郎。4、故事背景设定：真选组动乱篇之后。





	1. 序章：看不懂

序章：看不懂 P1 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

道场里，一个男人正挥舞着木剑，姿势和挥剑的力道都堪称完美。配合着手臂舞动，嘴里时不时发出“哈！嘿！”的声音。他已经练了一个多小时了，剑道服的领口和背心的位置有大片的汗渍浸出。

土方十四郎正处在郁闷高压中，门口的聚集着以冲田总悟为首的几个真选组的队员，一种无可奈何的眼神注视着他们的副长，谁不肯先进去做他的对手，且不说副长剑术高超，就光是看着他那要杀人似的气场都让人退避三舍。

“土方，我说你到底要练到什么时候？这个时间轮到我们这队用道场诶。”最终还是由冲田提出了抗议。

“今天由我当你们的陪练！是一个一个来还是全部一起上！”土方停下了手中的动作，朝冲田吼道。

“我觉得你不应该把工作的情绪带给我们，特别是我。”冲田面无表情地瞪着土方。

“你胡说什么啊，我哪有把情绪带给你！总悟，就你先来！今天一定分个胜负！”土方突然拉着脸，举起木剑指着他。 

“抱歉，我没兴趣。”冲田漠然将那正对着自己鼻尖的剑拨到一边，然后从口袋里掏出手机，“你如果一定要找人练剑，我可以帮你找个人。”

一边拨通着电话，一边朝大门外走去。  
“诶？你给谁打电话？喂——！你站住！“土方有种不祥的预感，快步追了上去，但是总悟的电话已经打完了。

“你心里的不爽我完全了解，所以，我才让你有个发泄的机会。”  
“发泄.....?你这臭小子到底给谁打电话？”  
“就是万事屋老板坂田银时啊。”

“你这家伙，竟然擅自......”土方心里咯噔一声，脸色瞬间发青，“叫他来要做什么！”

冲田总悟看着门口站着的带着好奇目光的队员们：“你们先解散吧！半小时之后 再过来。”待众人都走开了，他才说道：“土方，从前天出勤回来你就这鬼样子，你可别说和坂田没有关系。”

“当然没有关系！又让桂小太郎逃走了我能高兴的起来吗？下次不知道什么时候才能找到他......“土方皱着眉头说道。

“但是土方，不是因为老板突然插手，任务才失败的吗？”  
“那是……不可抗拒的特殊情况。”土方叹了口气，将视线移向别处。

“你的证件不是被丢了吗？”他继续说着，“而且手机也丢了。”  
“喂！”冲田这句话算是点了土方的死穴了：“臭小子这不关你的事吧！”

冲田做了个无辜的鬼脸，然后朝道场走去：“我们队现在要用道场了，请土方先去寝室休息吧！再过半小时老板就要过来了哦！” 

土方看着冲田的背影，暗暗地想：这家伙大概是老天派来害我的吧！“ 

回到寝室后，土方端坐在小桌前，上午写了一半的字帖摆在面前，但是他的心却平静不了。总悟说的没错，心情如此糟糕确实跟坂田银时有关。

几乎每一次，碰到坂田都会斗嘴，起初只是认为和那人的性格不和，后来才发现根本就是他故意挑衅。就比如前天在芝原街部署的抓捕桂小太郎的行动，事前跟踪监视了好几天，终于到了收网的阶段，喝得七八分坂醉的坂田银时突然从路边的酒馆走出来，撞上了土方。

“你给我让开！”土方正提着刀向前冲，被醉汉撞倒了顿时火冒三丈。

“撞到人连对不起都不说吗？”银时跌坐在地上抓住他的手不让走，“警察了不起吗？快点给我道歉！”

“你们快点先上去，他就在三楼！”土方急忙给队员们安排着，一边试图挣脱银时拉扯的手。

“要发酒疯给我滚到一边去，你......你给我放手！”

“嘻嘻，这不是真选组的鬼副长吗……”银时猩红的眼睛因为醉酒看起来更红了，眼神有点吓人，他坐在地上仔细看了看土方，顿时笑了起来，“我说怎么这么眼熟……喂！我说你快点给我道歉！”

“你马上给我放手听到没有！”土方眼看着队员们已经冲上去了，而桂小太郎从小窗户翻出来正要逃走，心急如焚地他用刀指着银时，“再不松开我就以妨碍公务逮捕你！”

哼！  
看着土方指着自己鼻子的日本刀，银时的脸色突然阴沉下来，他冷笑了一声从地上缓缓地站起来，猛地从腰间拔出了随身的木刀洞爷湖，朝身体一侧用力挥过去，厉声喝道：“妈的，老子最恨别人用刀指着我！要打架的话就来啊！”

========================================================

序章：看不懂 P2 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

土方就这样被拖住了，两个人当街打起来。银时虽然有些醉了，但是刀法却毫不含糊，每一个朝土方砍过来的招式都来势汹汹，令他疲于应付。银时的刀忽然从身侧从下至上划过来，他立刻将到向下压过来，谁知道银时的力道大的出奇，钢刀的共振令他掌心发麻。银时趁他来不及反应的瞬间，抓住了他握住刀柄的手，笑得有些狰狞：“怎么，刀都被我斩断过一次了，还不肯认输吗？”

都是陈年旧事了，他怎么还记得？！

土方愣了一下，瞬间恼羞成怒地挥起左拳朝银时打过去，然而拳头又被接住了，他的手掌紧紧地捏着那拳头动弹不得。两个手都被控制的土方开始尝试挣脱，银时稍用力向前拽一下，两个人的脸距离就近到呼吸交错。这时候，屋顶传来队员们的喊叫声：“桂小太郎逃走了！顺着屋脊跑掉了，快点追啊！“土方焦急地咬着嘴唇。

“土方，看来你今天是死都不肯道歉是吧！”银时那看似无神的眼睛盯着他心急如焚的脸。

土方咬牙切齿地瞪着他：“我、我正在执行任务！要不是你突然绊住我，他怎么会逃脱！我要以妨碍公务的罪名逮捕你逮捕你！坂田，你听到没有！”

“哦~这样啊！”银时忽然松开了手，往后退了几步，收好木刀然后毫不顾形象地开始扣鼻孔妥协道：“虽然今天是你撞倒了我，你仗着自己是警察也没有道歉，但是我考虑到你在执行任务，所以我原谅你了，你走吧！”

哈？他有病吧？还是说......

土方脸色一沉，没好气地说：“你，该不是故意在这里拖住我，好让桂小太郎脱身的吧？”

”假发在附近吗？我、我不知道诶。”银时翻着死鱼眼看着天空，一边小声嘟囔着一边朝街道的另一边走去。

“从桂逃跑的方向看起来，大概是朝鸟宫二丁目去了，我得赶紧通知总悟去布控！”顾不上理会大摇大摆走掉的银时，土方赶紧去找裤袋里的手机。

手机不见了！  
土方心头一紧，赶紧上下口袋翻找着，当他发现连警察证都不见了的时候，腋下顿时汗津津的。在出发前每个人都仔细检查过随身的物品，那么只有一种可能，就是刚才被银时拉到很近的位置时，手机和证件都被偷走了。

所以他才这么轻易地放开我，又立刻离开了现场吗？！

这时候，在对面旅馆三楼上在打扫现场的队员在叫他了，桂小太郎虽然逃走了，但是还是抓到了两个没能及时撤退的攘夷分子。

任务结束后，对于要不要直接去万事屋质问银时土方犹豫了，毕竟没有当场发现东西丢失。而且，那个人......土方觉得凡事只要和他牵扯上就会有无尽麻烦，他那头乱七八糟的银色卷发和那像野兽一样的赤色瞳孔，每次想起来都令人心烦。

当眼前浮现出银时那桀骜不驯的笑容，土方的毛笔字又变得歪歪扭扭了。但是生气归生气，手机和警察证都丢失的话，要补办也是颇费周章的。

“副长！副长！”走道里传来急促的脚步声，山崎退边跑边喊着：“坂田银时来找你了，说是总悟打电话叫他来找你的，这到底是......”看到土方愁眉紧锁的脸，山崎说话的声音都渐渐变弱了。 

“让他在会客室等着，我马上过来。”土方慢慢站起来，对一脸茫然的山崎交代着，然后换上制服。

居然真的来了呢！  
他用力咬了下嘴里的香烟，拿起刀架上的村麻纱到就朝前厅走去。

话说坂田银时接到到电话时也很吃惊，从土方身上顺走手机和证件都已经过去两天了，那个笨蛋警察却一直没有来万事屋找他。

当天晚上，他看着警察证上面土方的照片发呆了近一个小时，那照片是两年前拍的，土方的V字型刘海非常显眼，英俊的脸庞，一本正经地睁大钴蓝色眼睛，紧闭着嘴唇目光坚定地看着镜头。

“长得蛮帅的嘛......”银时自言自语道，“就是性格太倔强了。”回想起之前每次的争吵甚至动武，土方都会死撑到底。

放在小桌上的手机收到了几条短信，银时好几次都想翻看他的手机，甚至好奇里面会不会有什么羞耻的照片，到最后都放弃了，毕竟起初只是想开个玩笑，偷偷翻看人家的手机就变成真正的小偷了，身为武士的银时可不会做这样的事情。

======================================================================

序章：看不懂 P3 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

既然到真选组来了，当然是把这两样东西都带过来，不过还是想看看那个高傲的副长会说些什么，银时端起茶喝了一口，不耐烦地朝门廊外望去。

“没想到你竟然真敢来啊！疑似攘夷志士桂小太郎的同伙，坂田银时。”土方十四郎嘴里叼着烟，双手插在裤袋里慢慢走了过来，“这样也好，省去了我去抓你的麻烦了。”

“呵呵，攘夷志士同伙这种话没有证据你可别乱说。”银时挑着眉毛看着他，“再说我要是真怕你来抓我，就不会过来了。”

“把我警察证和手机都还回来，你这个小偷！”土方突然提高音，“你可千万别给我装蒜，要不然我可要让你尝尝我们真选组的刑具！”

“呃——可以是可以，不过你手机里那些裸体美女的图片可以拷一份给我吗？”  
“噗——！”  
站在一旁的山崎退忍不住笑了出声，土方狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“少听他胡说八道！你先给我滚出去！”

当听到山崎退逃出去拉上门的声音，土方一个箭步冲过去，拉住银时的领口：“你竟敢翻我的手机！少耍花招了，快点把东西给我！”

土方的瞳孔张大显得格外有神，尽管说话的气息都喷到银时的脸上了，但他还是移不开眼睛。正看得出神，银时忽然将脸凑了过去，在那唇上亲了一下。

咕咚！

显然被这突然袭击吓得不轻，土方一屁股跌坐地上，用手背慌张地擦着嘴巴，怒目圆睁：“你在干什么？！变态！”

他这反应未免太过可爱了吧！银时抓住他的手腕猛扑过去，在那唇上激烈地吻起来。柔软地触感，温热的口腔，以及淡淡地烟草气息，都让银时着迷。土方呼吸瞬间变得急促，唇舌被强迫和银时交缠着，一种陌生地甜腻感慢慢溢出胸口。尽管被牢牢抓住手腕，但是一想到这里是屯所，就惊慌不已的土方，抬起膝盖朝银时的下腹猛地顶去。

“啊！！”  
要命的地方顿时传来剧烈的痛感，银时只好放开土方，夹着腿抱着膝盖疼得龇牙咧嘴：“你是害怕被强暴的女人吗？居然踢我这儿……”额头上都痛得渗出了细密的汗水。

“坂田——银时！你太过分了！”

土方羞愤难当地站起来，气势汹汹地抄起刀就朝银时砍了过去。

“啪！”刀身被银时牢牢抓住了。  
那就来吧！银时的脸色认真起来，赤红的眼睛透着压倒性的气场注视着土方愤怒，脸颊微微抽搐着。

“你马上给我滚蛋！”  
两个人在剑身上做些力量的较量，而银时连眼睛都没有眨一下，土方能感觉到刀柄在微微颤抖着。

“既然这么讨厌，我刚才吻你的时候，为什么要回应我？”

银时的问话无疑是土方最害怕面对的部分，刚才那个热烈且急切的吻，有一瞬间土方确实被银时牵着走了，但是，自己为什么会那么把持不住......

土方将刀松开懊恼地转过身去，以一种很冷淡的口吻说着：“我觉得你误会了，我不是回应你，只是被你引诱罢了。”

“真是够犟的......”银时拿起地上的洞爷湖，喃喃自语地说：“土方，为什么我们总是一见面就斗嘴？“

“因为你讨厌我，我也讨厌你。”土方从口袋里重新掏出烟点上，努力让自己从刚才的事情中清醒过来。

”呵呵，是吗？“银时轻笑了一声，望着土方挺拔的背影说道：”如果我说其实并不是讨厌你呢？”

“诶？”土方转过身来，一副吃惊的样子望着他：“不是讨厌我？那你是单纯想耍我是吧？混蛋！”

“哼.....”银时不置可否地应了一声，推开滑门往外走，院子里有些队员正在练习格斗，嘈杂声一片。

“银时！我的手机和警察证呢？”土方叫住他。  
已经走出门廊几步的银时停住了脚步，从怀里掏出手机朝后扔了过去。土方只好身体向前倾，勉强接住了手机立刻又嚷了起来：“你站住！我的警察证呢？”

“急匆匆地叫我到这里就为了这个事吗？要的话自己到我万事屋来取吧，不要以为是警察就了不起！”银时把警察证稍微晃了晃又揣到怀里。

“混蛋！”土方觉得银时简直就是拿自己寻开心，眼看着他又要拔刀，银时将那小本子拿在手做了一个要撕毁的动作。

“你该再向前一步，我就把这东西撕成碎片。”银时面无表情地看着气急败坏的土方。

这时候，他感觉到身后有人靠近。

==============================================================================

序章：看不懂 P4 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“土方，和万事屋老板谈完了吗？近藤叫我们过去呢。”原来是冲田总悟，他其实不太喜欢银时，但相比之下他很喜欢看到乱掉阵脚的土方。

”明天下午5点以前，如果看不到你人亲自来取，我就把它毁掉哦。”银时带着半威胁的口气，注视着土方说着。

“如果我说其实并不是讨厌你呢？”

夜里，土方十四郎洗漱完毕刚刚躺下，脑海里竟回响起坂田银时说的这句话。当然，更让他难以平静下来的是突然被吻了的事实，而且还是被一个男人吻了。如果仅仅是恶作剧，那确实是太过分了，这样的假设令他恨得牙痒痒。但是，如果不是恶作剧，这种背德的举动就意味着......再加上银时说了那样的话，土方忽然觉得心跳加速，呼吸都变得困难了。

睡不着，干脆起身去抽支烟吧！土方走到外面廊前坐着，任凭思绪随着萦绕烟雾升腾，暗暗在心里骂了一句：被男人吻了还那么动摇的我还不如去切腹！有脚步声由远及近，一个高大魁梧的身影顺着长廊慢慢靠近。

“近藤？”  
“十四，为什么还不睡？”近藤抬头看了天上的繁星点点，关心地问道。  
“你不也没睡吗？”  
“下午坂田银时过来你们都谈了些什么？”

“呵呵，我和他能有什么好谈的，是那家伙偷了我的手机。”土方左右扭了下僵硬的脖子，关节处传来咯咯的声响。

近藤轻笑了一声，看着慢慢爬上屋檐半圆的月亮：“你和银时总是犯冲啊，就好像是月亮的阴面和阳面，交替着抗争着，但始终都是明亮的月亮啊。”

“咦？什么意思？”土方有些嫌弃地看着近藤，从没见过他能说出这么文绉绉的话。

近藤站起身来，语重心长地说：“其实你们是最好的互补吧！只是你们自己也没察觉吧！”

“你在胡说什么？近藤老大，你可别忘了他很有可能和桂小太郎是一伙儿的，我怎么会和他这样的人互补呢？”土方连忙纠正他这危险的想法。

“唔？是吗.....，好了快去睡觉吧！”近藤拍了下他的后背催促道。直到看着土方关上寝室门，近藤才放心地往自己的房间走去。他边走边揣测着，“这家伙明明对其他的人和事那么敏锐，怎么会不知道自己为什么会失眠吗？唉……难道是我担心过了 头呢？”

第二天下午3点半，屯所里的工作安排完了之后，土方在寝室里来回踱步。不为别的，还在思考要不要去万事屋。忽然，手机的铃声大作，是一个陌生号码。

“喂，土方十四郎。”  
“我说，你到底来不来？呵呵，看样子这东西对你来说也不是那么重要嘛！你要是不来的话我现在要出门了哦。”电话里传来的竟然是坂田银时不耐烦的叫嚣声。

“你、你怎么会有我的号码？”土方说完后马上就后悔了，竟然忘了自己的手机曾在他那里存放了两天。  
“少废话，你倒是说话啊，来不来？”

“啧！我这就准备出门了，我可不像你整天无所事事！”话还没说完，银时就挂断了电话。

土方皱着眉头，心里烦躁地嘀咕着：我到底欠了他什么啊.......

一栋老式二层楼和氏建筑，二楼上挂着显著的招牌，这地方来过不止一次了。各种各样的原因，当然最多的原因是为了抓攘夷头目桂小太郎，和调查清楚银时的身份。而今天来竟然是为了拿回他警察身份的证明书，这个有些牵强的理由，令土方十四郎感到莫名其妙地紧张。在扣响门之前，他忍不住吞咽下口水。

但是屋内似乎热闹非常。  
“银酱，你准备什么时候给我们发工资？我和定春饭都吃不起了！”一个女孩子叫嚷着，跟着传来一声犬吠。

“真是个没良心的死丫头......这个月不是没生意上门嘛！怎么都不体谅老板的辛苦呢？谁说你们吃不起饭？你的醋昆布缺过吗？定春不也长那么大的块头吗？万事屋什么时候饿着你们了？.......”

诸如此类的争吵声此起彼伏。“原来这家伙还常常拖欠员工工资啊，真够差劲儿的！”土方厌弃地想着，站在门口有些尴尬地不知道该不该进去。

“土方先生，怎么不进去啊？是有什么事吗？”顺着楼梯正缓缓上楼的正是银时的另一个员工志村新八。

土方的到来，屋内的争吵立刻停止了。他被邀请坐在沙发上，而银时则坐在办公桌前一言不发。最后，他忍不住开口道：“那个，坂田，我的——”

“啊！新八，你快带神乐去公主那里！她昨天还说要过去拜访的，这都已经下午了！”银时腾地站起来，冲着神乐大声叫道：“你们快去吧！我和土方还有事情要谈。”

===============================================================

序章：看不懂 P5 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

”糟了！“神乐拍着脑门，一边抱怨着一边牵着定春出门了，“新八，快点！”

“我也要去吗？——喂！”新八还没搞清楚状况就被拖走了。

房间里顿时安静下来了。土方打算重新开口：“咳咳，坂田，我的证件可以给我了吧？”

坂田银时的双脚搭在办公桌上，双手抱拳随意地靠在老板椅上，一双死鱼眼盯着土方十四郎：“证件照上明明看起来那么帅的人，怎么脾气这么臭啊？”

“哼！我觉得对你没必要有好脸色吧！”土方从口袋里摸了支烟点上。

“喂！我这里禁烟！”银时叫了起来，“我家没有烟灰缸，不要掉的到处都烟灰啊！”

只见土方不慌不忙地从口袋里拿出了便携式烟灰缸，冲他挥了一下然后继续抽烟，不一会儿并不宽敞的房间里烟雾缭绕。

“警察证在我抽屉里，你自己来拿吧！”  
被银时的眼睛一直盯着看，土方觉得好别扭，他是在为那天那个吻而别扭，但是银时看起来毫不在意，和平时一样说话没好气。

然而，银时看似平淡的眼神却令他感到些许的不安。银时所指的抽屉，就在那张大办公桌的一侧。只要拿到了，就快点离开吧.....土方这样打算着，慢慢地走了过去。

抽屉里放着些一些A4纸张，最上面放着的是一个印着幕府标志花纹的小本子，正是土方的警察证。土方正要伸手去拿，胳膊被突然拉扯了一下，整个人失去平衡朝一侧歪了过去。

土方发现自己被银时紧紧抱住了的时候，整个人都惊呆了。

银时眼神热烈地看着他，轻轻笑了一下，就好像实现了什么心愿一样，慢慢地朝那惊讶的半张着的嘴亲吻过去。和昨天不一样，这次吻更多了试探的意思，仿佛想看看他的反应。

“唔！你、你放开我，唔——”被堵住的嘴唇语不成句，土方开始想要推开银时，却发现他的力量大得吓人。

“你和女人亲热过吗？”银时的表情有些吓人。  
“诶？这、这不关你的事吧！”土方愣了一下，尴尬地说道。

银时在那结实且极富线条感的背上抚摸着，如隔靴搔痒般难耐，终于忍无可忍地将手伸进那制服里。滚烫的掌心碰触到土方背的时候，他清楚的察觉到土方身体向前挺了一下，用更大的力道想要将银时推开：“你、你、不要那么变态！你看清楚，老子不是女人！啊......魂淡，快放开我....！”腰眼的位置被轻轻地抚摸了一下，突如其来的酥麻感令他心神荡漾。

“你不想知道为什么我们一直吵个不停吗？”银时在他的喉结处轻轻地咬了一下，土方忍不住皱起了眉头。

“恐怕以后不会吵了！因为......因为我要杀了你！“土方嘟囔着。

银时的手猛地搂过他的腰，两个身高相当的人，下半身紧紧挨在了一起，银时火热硬挺的部位毫不掩饰着自己的想法，土方顿时就不出声了。土方嘴唇微微颤抖着，汗珠从眉心的位置缓缓滑到鼻尖，和银时赤红的瞳孔对视着，喉咙干痒的难受，好半天才迸出一个字：“你.......！”

“这样你还不懂吗？呵呵......！”银时轻声说着，手忙脚乱地去解开他的制服。

衬衣的扣子被解开第三颗的时候，土方紧紧抓住了他的手腕，铁青着脸说：“银时，不要.....我不是女人！”

“你给我安静一点！我还没饥渴到要上男人，我是——！”银时突然欲言又止，拖拽着他进了卧室。土方靠墙坐着，衣服被解开，露出结实的腹肌和白皙地不像话的胸口，而他的表情则像是和一头发情的野兽对峙。

银时单膝跪抓住他的双手按在墙上，火热的唇舌然后顺着汗湿的脖颈一路向下，在那有着妖艳颜色的乳首上徘徊着，小东西顽强地坚挺起来，土方那特有的男性体味刺激了银时的欲望，他更加用力的吮吸并啃噬着那个部位。

“啊......别吸了，好痛……"其实那感觉也并不全是痛，只是土方被搞得头皮都发麻，热浪在下腹汹涌起来，即便不愿意承认，他清楚地意识到自己勃起了。

银时看到他满脸潮红，胸口上被印了不少吻痕，乳首更是沾满湿黏的唾液，淫糜得有些肿了。用膝盖在那股间蹭了一下，他诡异地笑了一声：“原来鬼副长的弱点在胸口啊！下面挺起来了，对我有感觉了吗？”

=====================================================================

序章：看不懂 P6 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“谁会……！银时你听我说，我不可能和男人做的！”土方的手腕被抓的生疼，声音也颤抖起来。

“什么？”  
坂田银时的心里咯噔一声， 他蓦然抬头望着土方惊恐的脸，短暂地愣了几秒后粗暴地将土方按倒在地上，开始扯土方的裤子，容不得任何反抗，下半身就这样赤裸裸地暴露在银时的面前。

“呵呵，不可能和男人做，却被男人爱抚到勃起了啊。”  
“嗯......唔！啊……住手！”

下腹传来一浪高过一浪的快感，酥麻的感受令土方的腰失去了抵抗的力量。

银时的手指触摸到那东西的脉动，他顺着纹理以磨人的速度滑动着，它正在膨胀地越来越粗壮，而且小嘴里不安地吐出黏腻的前列腺液。银时的拇指猥亵似的在肉冠上磨砂着，引来土方腰部不自觉地挺起。

我不要发出那种声音......  
土方听见甜腻的呻吟声从自己的嘴里溢出，感到无比羞耻，他不得不咬紧牙关，直到他感到自己的腿被拉开，忍不住叫了出来：“银时，真的不要.....！”

“我可能……喜欢你。”  
“诶？啊！！”  
几乎在银时低声说出这句话的同时，中指探入了那暴露在视线里微微颤动的后穴。土方身体僵硬到不知所措，他惊恐地望着银时，就像是在等一个解释。

“呼吸，放松点。”银时的手指被紧息的肠道包裹着，随着土方渐渐放松的身体一寸寸向前推进，“土方，耐心点，再等、等……”

银时增加了手指，土方的身体开始颤抖，不仅是性器急于释放，后穴深处的敏感点被发掘出来，烦躁的情欲找不到出口，只好扭动腰部以求得更多快感，那仅剩的理智无助地叹息道：“原来我也只是个屈服于肉体快感的笨蛋啊.....”

“快到了吗？”银时故意去揉弄他濒临爆发的性器，邪气地笑了笑。

土方吞咽了一下口水，哑着嗓子说道：“这样玩弄别人的身体，很有意思吗？”

“玩弄？”银时抓起他的左手按在自己的股间，即便是隔着裤子都能感觉到他火热的情欲，随后伏在他的肩膀，轻咬着那红透了的耳尖，宠溺地低语道：“土方，我现在要上你，可以吗？”

“哈？”  
土方没想到他竟然直接了当说出这种话，“说什么……要上我？！你干脆去死吧！”

我倒要看看你要犟到什么时候......  
于是银时更残酷在濡湿的后穴里转动手指，一边舔弄起土方的分身，他哪里受过这样的对待， 只觉得呼吸困难，大脑一片空白，只感觉到这身体已经不是自己的了：“啊.....哈......哈......啊！”一步步走向高潮的土方，低沉的呻吟声在房间里回荡着。

然而银时却在即将到达顶峰时候扼制住了性器的喷发，土方身体颤抖的更加厉害了，终于——

“你他妈的.......要做就快点做吧！“再没有比受这个折磨更痛苦的了，土方伸手拉住他的胳膊，那语气既像是哀求又像是赌气。

银时温柔地笑了笑，将自己的分身抵住已经很柔软的穴口，那个地方被各种液体搞得湿淋淋地，他只是屏住呼吸推进：“你这里面好热......又好舒服。”

到银时到达深处的时候，嘴里还在说着什么，土方已经听不到其他的声音了。随着银时的抽送，下身简直都要化成水，又痒又麻。一道道闪电从头上掠过的感觉，他知道自己射精了，然而后穴的刺激又让他继续沉溺在情欲中。

而银时何尝不是在忍耐，土方的身体就像是个沼泽，涉足进去一不留神就不能自拔，他紧紧抱住浑身颤抖的土方，加快了抽送的速度，终于在一声低吼中将精液洒在了他身体的最深处。 

===============================================================

序章：看不懂 P7 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

土方意识到自己被折腾的很惨。因为起不了身又不知道该怎么面对这一切，他一直背对着银时，两个人沉默了好一阵子，终于还是银时先开口了。

“你......还好吧？”  
“你让我上一次就知道好不好了。”土方冷冷地应声。

“但是我觉得你蛮舒服的，不也......射了好几次……”银时小声嘟囔着。。  
“你！再乱说话杀了你哦！”

“土方，你就不能好好和我说话吗？”银时的样子看起来很诚恳。

“ 不能。”土方立刻回答道，“像你这种玩弄别人身体的人，谁会跟你好好说话？你等着，绝对要杀了你。”

“嚯......原来你在生气。”银时凑过去看他还泛着红晕的脸，“原来你是觉得我玩弄了你的身体啊，既然这样的话，我也可以考虑一下对你负责的问题。”

“谁要你负责！哎——！”听到这话恨不得钻地缝的土方猛的一转身，想要揍银时一拳，然而他的腰却酸痛难忍，后穴的不适感令他的脸整个扭曲起来。

“土方，我会想到和你相处的办法。”银时忽然认真起来，土方看着他的脸，内心竟然有些悸动，然而银时下一句话又令他萌生了杀意。

“你可能自己并没有发现吧，其实你是喜欢我的吧？不然怎么会让我抱你。”

“你！”  
世界上怎么有这么恬不知耻的人？  
土方十四郎望着坂田银时面无表情地做着超强自信的发言，已经错愕到说不出来。

银时的脸上漾起温柔的微笑，凑近他的唇亲吻着：“我知道，我都知道。”

他都知道了什么啊......  
土方呆呆地任由他又来纠缠，无奈地吐了口气，这个银发的怪人大概把自己的失语当成了默认吧......！

==============================

警察证，终于又回到自己的手里，但是这代价却是很“沉重”，土方十四郎拖着酸疼的身体回到了屯所。故作平静的他内心却总是想起银时那张总是漫不经心的脸，不管愿不愿意，自己的身上已经印上了银时的印记。

”我，作为一个男人，竟然被他抱了。“这样复杂的心情.......土方深深地叹了口气，顺手翻开警察证，但是——

那警察证上面的照片被撕掉了！！！

土方简直气得要爆炸了，难怪刚才走的时候银时并没有给他机会查看，但是一般谁会想到证件上的照片会被撕掉啊？

“土方，你又怎么了？”  
身后传来冲田总悟的问话，更糟糕的是，他已经看到了那个没有照片的警察证。

“你走远点，我现在心情很不好！“土方的脸色想要杀人的样子。  
“这个看起来又是他干得好事啊.......需要再找他来吗？"

“给我滚蛋！”

鬼副长土方十四郎，看得懂银时的心思，却看不懂自己的心思，也或许故意忽视，让自己看不懂吧！而万事屋老板坂田银时，终于看懂了自己的心思，却又不确定对方的心思，一次次争吵，一次次刀剑相博，这也许只是想和对方增进关系的手段吧！

经过这一次亲密接触，两个人的关系应该可以更进一步了吧！  
银时躺在榻榻米上，手里拿着那张证件照片，暗暗地想道。

The End


	2. 第一章

第一章 P1 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

四月下旬，春末时分。远处的树木不知何时就郁郁葱葱了，从窗户的位置刚好可以看到外面成成双入对，每个人的脸上都笑颜如花，这个约会的季节。

约会.....啊？  
坂田银时双手抱着脑袋没精打采地嘟囔着，中午吃过饭之后，他就保持这个姿势快两个小时了。万事屋里只他一个人，神乐和新八陪志村妙去伊藤大道逛街了。他们出去基本都是逛些女孩子喜欢的地方，他提不起任何兴趣。

事实上他一直在想一件事：土方十四郎......在做什么？

半个月前，冲田总悟的姐姐因为婚事来到江户夫家，不幸的是男方做了不可饶恕的事，不仅走私军火而且出于了她在真选组的关系才提出的结婚。经历了一场惨烈的械斗，终于解决了案件，而那个女孩却病重离世了。

银时至今都无法土方那因强忍悲伤微微颤抖的双肩，哽咽的声音。虽然只有几米的位置，他却无法走过去说些什么。吃完那块辣的够呛的仙贝，银时默默地离开了。

唉........  
已经不知道是第几次这样叹气了。  
银时忽然烦躁起来，他躺倒沙发上，心不在焉地翻着心爱的JUMP杂志。不能不烦躁，一种不知道是羡慕还是嫉妒的情绪不停在翻涌着。每次冲动地想要去真选组找土方，刚走到楼下又垂头丧气地折返。

要问他坂田银时为什么变成这样......  
没错，他已经察觉到了自己对土方怀有的别样的情感。每一次，和真选组的接触总是不太友好的，然而就是这样的情况下，他的视线渐渐地被那个有着大V刘海和钴蓝色瞳孔的男人所吸引。

更要命的是，在两个月前半强迫的状态下和土方发生了关系.......土方十四郎长得非常帅气，性格又倔强，在真选组是出了名的鬼副长。对别人要求严格，对自己要求更严格。嘴里叼着的香烟，整天一副天不怕地不怕的样子。

我到底又为什么会对这样的人......产生感情？

“我可能......喜欢你。”  
说了那样的话，不可能当什么都没发生过吧.......  
银时又叹了口气。

“银酱！看我给你带了什么回来！”正当银时开始犯困，楼梯间传来了脚步声。  
是神乐和新八回来了。  
神乐嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊地正在吃炸油豆腐，而新八则负责提了东西，瓶瓶罐罐地不少。银时撇了一眼之后说：“喂，神乐！你这是买的什么啊！我告诉过你这个月不会再有零花钱的吧！”

“都是洗洁精和日用品！谁叫你平时啥也不买！昨天你是用沐浴露洗的头吧......”神乐毫不客气地顶了回去，瞪着银时。

银时心知理亏马上住嘴了，他将视线转向新八：“新八，今天有什么好玩的事情发生吗？”

“好玩的事情没有，我们在路上遇到真选组的人了。”新八帮神乐把瓶瓶罐罐放好，嘟囔着：“阿姐又和他们吵了一架，唉。”  
“呵呵，那个大猩猩还没有死心啊。”银时坐起身来，伸了一个大大的懒腰：“我说他们没有当街就打起来吧？”志村妙身为剑道馆的长女，可不是普通女孩子，被纠缠的话肯定会被打的很惨。

银时不禁有些担心近藤勋。  
新八苦笑了一下，从便利袋里拿出一盒巧克力蛋糕递给他：“银桑，这个是阿姐让买回来带给你的。快吃吧！”

见新八没有回答，银时无法抵御甜食的诱惑，打开盖子的时候蛋糕地香甜气息扑面而来，拿起勺子就大快朵颐地开吃了。

“诶？阿姐正要动手的时候，遇到了小九，所以我们就一起走了。”神乐手里拿着纸巾正在擦嘴，“银酱，我们还遇到了土方——”

看到新八拉了下神乐的衣袖，两个人都沉默了，银时的脸色一沉：“遇到土方......怎么了吗？”

新八看到他的眼神变得有些可怕：“土方先生，瘦了好多。”

“哦。”银时轻轻地应声道，“他……有说什么吗？”

“他问我你在哪里。“神乐抢着说道，瞪了新八一眼，小声嘀咕着：“拉着不让我说，被银酱一吓马上就说了。”

诶？银时蓦然抬起眼：“那、那你告诉他了？”似乎是面临什么巨大危机。

神乐一脸不解地看着他：“不告诉他也知道你在万事屋的好吧！他如果有事，会来找你的吧！”

“他们去了哪里？”  
“他和大猩猩一起的，还有死S，还有几个队员一起去了小叶酒馆。”

银时望着窗外，没有再说话。  
志村新八端起茶喝了一口，看似漫不经心地说：“银桑，我在伊藤大道看到有家新的甜品店开业了，你想去试一下吗？听我阿姐说那里的圣代味道很独特哦。”

银时愣了一下，嘴角微微上扬了：“是吗？说起来我也好久没有吃过圣代了。那我现在就去吧，如果有人来了给我打电话吧！”

“诶？银酱好狡猾，我也要去！”神乐一听到他说要出去立刻就急了。

“神乐！” 还没等银时说什么，新八就拉住了她：“就让他一个人出去转转吧！” 

=========================================================================

第一章 P2 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

从万事屋到伊藤大道，以银时的步伐15分钟就能到达，但是今天却用了半小时。

坂田银时一副心不在焉的样子注视着这条熟悉的街道，突然很希望能遇到什么熟人从背后叫住他，让他停止这奇怪的举动。没错，他并不是要去吃什么圣代，是密谋着一次偶遇。眼前时而浮现出的那张脸，令他莫名其妙地紧张起来，握着腰间洞爷湖的手心浸湿了湿黏的汗水。

小叶酒馆就在前面不到十米到地方，他抬头看了蔚蓝的天空眯起了眼睛：这么婆婆妈妈的就不是坂田银时了。他推门进入后立刻就听见了真选组那几个人熟悉的声音，老板娘带他走到一张小桌前。

“一壶清酒，一盘毛豆、一份牛肉。”银时将木刀平放在身边，随口点了东西。

几乎是在他坐下的同时，银时感觉到了斜对面坐着的喧闹人群中有人投来的视线。那视线令他坐立不安，他抬起眼睛朝那人看了过去。土方十四郎在看他，起初有些吃惊的但很快转成愠怒，银时的喉咙动了一下嘴唇半张着却不出任何声音。

“先生，您点的东西。”幸好是老板娘过来解了围，银时开始自斟自饮起来，心里去嘀咕着：我做了什么吗？他为什么要用那种眼神看着我......

“十四？”

那张长桌一共坐着六个人，除了正副局长之外是几个小队长。刚才进来的时候声音最大的就是近藤勋，而他的座位正好看不到坂田银时，和土方邻座的冲田总悟不知道为何也当没有看到他。听见他突然叫土方的名字，银时忍不住循声望去，瞳孔不由地张大了。

是土方十四郎走过来了。  
“既然是熟人，干嘛来了都不打个招呼。”土方掏了支烟点上，虽说半开玩笑地说话，银时却丝毫放松不下来。

“我一个外人，又经常被怀疑是攘夷志士，怎么好过去呢！“

土方吐了口烟，然后给自己倒了一杯：“上次的事情还没好好谢谢你，这顿酒就算是我请你的吧！”

银时也端起酒杯和他轻轻碰杯之后，轻声说道：“你、你还好吧？”

“我好的很啊！只要你们少惹点事儿，我就谢天谢地了。”

干涩的对话，难以为继。  
银时用余光注意着土方的表情，而对方却一直注视着他。

“你、你节哀顺变......”银时也不知道自己怎么就冒出这么一句，说出口之后竟有些后悔。

土方愣住了，脸色一沉将酒杯放下，声音低沉地说道：“我有什么好节哀顺变的？”  
“三叶小姐她……是个很好人呢。”

啪！酒杯被土方摔在桌子上的声音。只见他眉头紧蹙，消瘦的脸颊微微抽搐着，狠狠地瞪着他，沉默了半分钟：“这和你没有关系吧！”

大概是被摔杯子的声音惊着了，近藤勋转过身来：“诶，这不是坂田……银时吗？过来一起吧！十四大概是喝醉了，不要在意啊！”

“喝醉了......啊，呵呵。”银时嘴角扯出一丝奇怪的笑意。

冲田总悟面无表情地看着僵持的两人，忽然站起来走了过去：“老板，土方最近心情糟了点，还希望你不要故意去踩雷。“  
“踩雷？那还真是对不起啊！”银时接着说，“没想到堂堂鬼副长也有那么儿女情长的一面啊。”

土方没有理会猛吸了口烟，端起酒杯默默地喝着酒。  
“要真的那么难受，当初就不要丢下人家跑到江户来嘛。三叶小姐——”

“我说了这和你没关系吧！”土方一把揪住银时的领口，充满血丝的眼睛几乎要喷火，“与其在这里对我的事情说三道四，还是多关心你自己的处境吧！”

“.......”  
银时被他那要杀人的气势惊着了，一时说出话来。  
“哎呀！你们两个，不要一见面就斗嘴！过来一起喝酒！”近藤注意到土方的左手紧紧抓住刀鞘，赶忙过来打了个圆场，将这两个人一把拽起来拖到大桌前。

“我说老板，这好一阵子没看到你，很忙吗？”冲田问道。  
“没什么好忙的，不想出门而已。”  
“说起来十四也没怎么出门呢，今天还是我硬拉他出来的。”近藤夹了一条鱼在面前的盘子里，唠家常似的说着。

“近藤你很多嘴诶！”土方皱着眉头抱怨着。

从进店来到现在，银时注意到土方确实比上次看到瘦了一圈，但是精气神依然旺盛，只是总皱着眉头让人觉得火大，所以银时才忍不住要刺激他说话。

“既然这样，等会儿大家一会儿去花街怎么样？这俗话不是说，女人才是治愈男人的良药嘛！”他一脸无所谓的表情提议道，又看了看旁边默默喝酒的土方。

“整天出入花街柳巷还算什么武士！”大家都认为是句玩笑话的笑了笑了，只有土方板着脸训斥道。

酒桌上的气氛很奇怪，但是真选组的几个人都愿意继续，就说明一这次的活动就是为了开解土方而来的。银时心里明白后，觉得再呆下去有些尴尬了：“不好意思，我要去方便一下。”

“等一下！坂田，我也和你一起去！”没想到近藤立刻追了过来，银时不悦地啧了一声。

=======================================================================

第一章 P3 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“坂田，十四的样子你也看到了，能不能想想办法？”近藤刚到便池前忽然说道。

“什么意思？”银时恍然大悟，原来是近藤找了新八，让自己来这个地方，有种被算计的烦躁感觉爬上了心头。他整理好衣服后，一双毫无精神的眼睛看着近藤：“那家伙在为女人伤心呢，我能怎么做？”

“我和总悟都是和他走的太近的人，他才不愿敞开心扉，三叶的事情压在他的心头迟早会把他压垮的。银时，上次的案子，我们都看到的，你有办法的，帮帮他吧！就算是帮帮我们。”

“如果这是真选组拜托万事屋的案子，那我是要收费的。”银时掏着有些痒的耳朵，一边提醒近藤。

“只要你能让他变回从前的十四，费用的事不用担心。坂田，其实——”

“近藤老大你好烦诶！谁说过要找这个天然卷帮忙了！”

近藤的话没没说完，土方慢慢地走进来，不客气地眼神在这两个人脸上来回扫视着：“我没事。你们尿完没有？尿完了就赶紧滚吧！”

“喂！土方，我还没答应要帮你呢，不用说话那么冲吧！”银时脸色一沉，斜着眼角以同样的口气应道：“哼！等会儿拜托你照照镜子，看看你那副鬼样子吧！你要是再这么下去，就变成真的鬼副长了哦！”

“坂田，你话也不能这么说啊！十四.....你也少说几句吧！“眼见着这两个人又要杠上，近藤急忙推着银时走出了卫生间。

怎么会变成这样.......  
坂田银时的心里突然变得气闷，走到小桌前，他连坐都没坐下：“我先回去了。真是的，看到他那张丧气的脸，连酒都变得难喝了。”

“老板，你打算不负责任就回去了吗？”冲田总悟怀里抱着剑，樱桃色的眼睛投射过来的目光总让银时有种恐怖的感觉。

“什么不负责任？”银时反问回去，“我万事屋什么案子都可以接，但是男人心里那点事，可不是谁都能解开的。近藤，抱歉啦！”

“你敢说土方变成这个样子和你没有关系吗？”冲田眯着眼睛盯着他。

“诶？”银时愣了一下，脑子里快速回想着上次的事件中到底发生了什么他没注意到的事情。

这时候，土方叼着烟慢慢回到座位上了，酒馆里顿时鸦雀无声。

“这就先走了。”  
银时和众人道了别，土方抬起了眼睛和他短暂的对视了一下，意外的表情转瞬又转为恼怒，嘴里溢出的烟雾遮住了他的表情。银时握住腰间的洞爷湖，慢慢往店外走去。

我到底做了什么了？为什么要被那种眼神瞪着.....走在街上他还在想刚才的事情，经过新八介绍的那家冰淇淋店时，浓郁的巧克力气味令他停住了脚步。

“坂田......银时吗？”  
正准备推门进去的时候，身后传来陌生的声音叫住了银时。距离七八米的地方有个男人慢慢走了过来，皮肤挺白棕色的短发，样貌端正且一身西装打扮，手里还提着公事包，俨然一个上班族的样子，但是银时并不认识这个人。上下打量着那人，银时很疑惑对方竟然知道他的名字。 

“我是渡部，渡部正夫啊！还记得我吗？“那个男人激动地自我介绍着，一种他乡遇故知的兴奋感写满了整张脸，”我是你同学啊！松阳老师的学生啊！想起来没有？”

渡部....正夫？松阳......老师？  
坂田银时的脸颊微微抽搐了一下，思绪仿佛一下回到了少年时期在那遥远的乡下。他睁大眼睛仔细看着那人，那细长的眉眼还有嘴角右下方的痣让他想起了这个人。那个人确实是渡部正夫。小时候银时还总是嘲笑他那颗痣，说是像是偷吃了糖包子，粘在那里的芝麻。

但是，他为什么会出现在江户？  
银时心里充满了许多疑问，但是那人却兴致勃勃地说着这几年各地的变化，像是去过不少地方。

“你......到江户来做什么？”银时试探地问道，当年松阳老师被抓，除了少数留下来做了攘夷志士，其他人都四散而去，渡部正夫就是其中之一。本来打算在江户就这样平凡的过完余生，没想到竟然遇到了同学。

“我来做生意的。我们找个地方坐着聊吧！你家在哪里啊，方便去坐坐吗？”

要求虽然突兀，却也不是不行。银时挠着头，含含糊糊地说：”行是行，但是我家里还有个小女孩借宿。”

“哈哈哈！放心吧！我已经找到旅馆了，只是想拜访一下你嘛！”渡部一下子就看出了银时的顾虑，马上解释道，“啊，这正好有家甜品店，你等一下啊！”他立刻推门进去了，银时一头雾水地看着他。

渡部难道没有听说这些年发生的事情吗？看他那样子，应该是混得不错吧！ 

===========================================================================

第一章 P4 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“好了！我们走吧！”银时正在纳闷，渡部已经从甜品店出来了，手里提着好几个盒子：“你喜欢吃甜的嘛！再说家里有女孩子的话，总不能就这样去拜访。一点点心意！”

再推辞的话就说不过去了。  
就这样，银时带着渡部正夫王万事屋走去了。一路上，渡部正夫都在不停地讲着他这些年的见闻和对江户的变化的感叹，而银时则是有一句没一句的应声着，毕竟他脑子里还在思考着土方十四郎的事情。

“打扰了！”  
当渡部正夫跟在坂田银时进来的时候，正歪着身子躺在沙发上看电视神乐猛地坐了起来，大概是为刚才不雅的坐姿感到不好意思，她抓了抓头发笑着，而新八看到客人来了，马上起身去厨房烧水准备泡茶。

“您请坐。”神乐站起来让客人先坐下了，“我们这里专门为人解决问题的，您有什么烦恼都可以给我们说哦。”她笑眯眯地说，毕竟万事屋已经好久没有生意上门了。

“神乐，他是我同学，渡部正夫。不是客户。”银时在他办公桌前坐下，简单介绍了下。渡部正襟危坐有些紧张，银时问道：“渡部，你这趟来是谈什么生意？看你穿的一本正经的，买卖做的很大啊！”

“我只是个小商人，不是什么大买卖啦！”渡部连忙摆了摆手，一提到生意他立刻轻松了不少；“这其实就是个中间商，大部分时间就是南北倒卖蔬菜水果什么的，有时候也进布匹什么的。这次是要进南瓜芋头之类的蔬菜。”

“哦，那这次要在江户逗留多久啊？”

“十天左右。”渡部应道，“晚上一起吃饭怎么样？我在旅馆那里订个包厢。”

“让您破费怎么好呢！”新八将茶水端过来，客气地招呼着。

“好啊好啊！我们也好久没出去吃过饭了！”神乐抢着说。

“啊——抱歉啊，渡部。今天晚上不太方便。”银时打断神乐的话，在座椅上坐正，不好意思地抓着头发，”改天吧！你先休息一下，我在这里住着你也知道了，随时约都可以。”

渡部正夫有些尴尬地笑了笑，顺着他的话说：“没关系的，也是我今天过来的太突然了！那改天再约吧！这两位是.......？”

银时这才想起来还没有做介绍：“这位是志村新八，我的员工。这个是神乐，打工并借宿在我这里。”

“请您多关照啊！”神乐很喜欢这样打扮规整且言语很客气的人，对渡部的第一印象很好。

“我才是要请你多关照！这里一些糕点，喜欢的话请收下！”

银时打了个哈欠，因为他本来就不喜欢这种客套场面，渡部正夫总给他一种戴着面具生活的感觉，仿佛看不透他的真实想法。他冷眼看着渡部和新八神乐寒暄着，两个孩子倒是对他去过的地方很感兴趣。哪怕是银时随后几乎没有说话，他们也有说有笑地聊了近一个小时。

其实今天晚上并没有什么不方便，只是因为银时心情不太好罢了。

离开酒馆时土方那个意外地眼神，就好像是在挽留他，而他却不知道该说些什么，一张嘴似乎就要掉进吵架的怪圈，所以他选择了离开。

银时躺在榻榻米上，土方在他怀里颤抖着，生涩地回应着他的索求，那情景多少次出现在自己的梦里。然而此刻想起上次在码头上的事，顿时百感交集。认识土方那么久了，从没过见过他如此动容。

那个女人.......对他真的很重要呢！银时心里产生了一种奇怪的感觉，他真的很讨厌这种感觉。

还是少胡思乱想吧！睡觉。  
银时拉起被子蒙着头，不一会儿昏昏沉沉地睡去了。

==============================

“我、我就是路过这边，那、那个土方在吗？” 莫名的紧张感令银时嗓子发干。 

“十四吗？他和总悟一起回家乡去扫墓了。”近藤勋解释道。

“哦......那我就先回去了。”银时尴尬地笑了笑。  
“坂田。”近藤叫住转身就要走的银时，“土方，上次酒馆回来精神更差了。”

“诶？”  
“你帮帮他。”近藤几乎是恳求的语气。

银时的心跳加快起来，他叹了口气：“为什么你觉得我能帮他？”

近藤走到他面前，注视着银时：“因为我觉得他信任你，你一定能帮他。”

“少胡说——”银时想起和土方认识的这半年争吵不断，怎么也不相信近藤说的话，但是他却向自己行了个90度的礼。  
“拜托你了！”

坂田银时愣住了，近藤不惜自己的局长的身份拜托了。沉默了片刻，他微微笑了一下：“我收费可不低哦。”

”啊！没问题，那个，土方后天回来。”近藤想了一会儿，把土方的行程告诉了他。

银时边走边向后摆了摆手，表示知道了。

“诶？你今天找他到底什么事啊？” 

=============================================================

第一章 P5 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“你说呢？”银时扮了个鬼脸笑着说。

近藤勋这才反应过来，坂田银时今天之所以过来找土方，就说明上次在酒馆里的拜托他已经接受委托了嘛！那么也就是说，自己刚才那个大礼是根本不必要的嘛！

恍然大悟的近藤勋冲着银时的背影大声吼了一句：“坂田你混蛋！”

耍了真选组局长，银时心里暗暗发笑着，信步离开了。

今天是酒馆分别的第三天了，银时前一天的夜里辗转反侧，实在放不下他继续这样消沉，好不容易下定决心接下这个差事，谁知道他竟然不在。回来的路上，百无聊赖地朝常去的小钢珠店走去。

“银时！真的好巧啊！“  
身后传来熟人的声音，是渡部正夫。他依然装束的一丝不苟，和上次稍有不同的是带了太阳镜：“我正要去找你呢！啊，这都12点了，一起吃个午饭吧！”

“我.....”银时正在犹豫要不要和他一起去，但是人已经被被拽着走了。

说是一起吃饭，其实只是在一个仓库里临时搭建的桌子上一起吃打包带回来的荞麦面。虽然荞麦面味道很好，但是银时还是忍不住调侃他：“渡部，看你一副发了财的样子，想请我吃个路边摊就了事吗？太瞧不起人了吧！”

“今天有货要送过来，时间比较紧，过两天等人到齐了，我们吃顿好的。”渡部擦了擦嘴，歉意地说。

“等人到齐了？等谁？”银时问道。

这时候，一辆至少3吨载重的大卡车缓缓驶了过来。渡部顾不上回答银时的问题，站起来招呼在仓库另外一边坐着休息的6个工人：“货送到了！大家快点卸货，这一车全是南瓜，千万小心别摔碎了！”

蒙住卡车的油布扯开的时候，坂田银时不由得睁大了眼睛。个头差不多的南瓜，整齐地码在车上，橘红色圆滚滚的样子甚是好看，他忍不住喃喃自语道：“我还是第一次看到那么多南瓜......渡部，这么多南瓜从哪里来？你要把这些送到哪里去啊？”

“我的工作就是组织人去乡下把这些东西收回来哦，接下来我要分别运到长崎、京都、横滨去。呵呵，过两天还有芋头送过来，然后整车发出去。”

银时看到渡部的眼睛在放光，说明他的事业风水水起，说不定已经娶妻生子有了幸福的生活，自己和他不一样......银时脑海一闪而过的是松阳老师的脸，心头猛地一颤，胃里发出一阵恶寒不由自主想要离开：“渡部，既然你要忙那我就先回去了。”

“诶？别急着走啊……”  
突然，瞒天席地而来的不安，紧紧笼罩着银时，令他喘不过气来。他根本没有听见渡部正夫说了些什么，脚步踉跄着大步向前走，回过神来的时候人已经回到万事屋楼下了。

下雨的早晨，最适合的就是睡觉。  
都已经9点半了，万事屋里依然是鼾声一片。坂田银时睡相极差地躺在榻榻米上，被子只有一角搭在，脑袋歪在枕头的一侧，几乎没有睡在上面。外面的小雨淅淅沥沥的仿佛的催眠曲，银时会醒来，完全是因为饿了。

银时揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地走到阳台，刚刚推开窗户，看到雨已经停了，一阵湿润清新的空气扑面而来，刚才的睡意顿时消散，当他习惯性地朝楼下看去，结果楼下站着的人吓得往后一退竟然跌坐在地上。

居然是土方十四郎！？  
我不是遇到鬼了吧！银时从地上站起来，将脑袋探出窗户又仔细看了看。那人慢慢转过身来，贴身的马甲包裹着挺拔的身材站得笔直，左手提着外套随意的搭在肩膀上，嘴里叼着香烟，头上似乎淋了雨有些湿漉漉的，看到银时打开了窗户：“哟，坂田！”

“你干嘛，一大早在人家楼底下蹲守！”银时吼道，“你监视我吗？” 

“我能进来吗？”土方根本没有理会他的叫嚣，将烟头塞进随身的烟盒里。

根本没有任何心理准备的银时，手忙脚乱地收拾了床铺堆在墙边，然后朝楼下的土方挥了挥手示意他上来。

土方进到他的寝室，上下打量着银时：还穿着睡衣，银色卷发以非常夸张的样式支棱着，本来就没精神的死鱼眼根本还处在半睡眠状态。正准备坐下，墙角里的被盖卷居然是粉红色的草莓牛奶花纹，不知道是不是土方想起了那天曾在这个房间欢好的事，样子看起来有些尴尬。他拿出打火机重新点了支烟，而银时则呆呆地看着他。

“近藤说你前天去是真选组找我？”  
“呃.......是。”银时木讷地应道。  
“找我什么事？”土方问道，那烟雾慢慢地飘向银时。

“想不起来了。”  
唉，当时想好的理由是想约他喝酒来着，但现在一大早的，不太可能说得出口，银时眼睛向上翻着。

“喂！你又耍我是吧！”土方瞪着他，“有什么事就直接说。”

=======================================================================

第一章 P6 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

银时抓了抓脑袋推脱说：“确实是有挺重要的事情......但是我现在根本还没睡醒，谁叫你这么早就过来的！这样吧，下午在前几天你们聚会的居酒屋见面吧！ ” 

土方想了想，说道：“下午5点以后我才有空哦。我可不像你整天无所事事，白天要上班的。”

“知道，税金小偷。”银时打了个哈欠，无不讽刺地说。

“混蛋！你说谁小偷！”土方瞪着眼睛回道，然后警告道：”要是到时候你又说些有的没的无关紧要的事情，我饶不了你。”说完就往门那边走过去。

“说到底还不都是你的事.......”银时小声嘟囔着。  
“你说什么？”

“我说去居酒屋你请客！”银时面无表情地说着。  
“哼！还是各付各的的吧！”土方冷冷地说。

银时目送土方离开，对今天早上他的突然造访感到意外。本以为那个家伙不会答应的，没想到他竟一口答应和自己一起喝酒。他看了看卷缩在墙角的被子：再睡也不可能了吧！

我约那家伙出来到底要说点什么？

坂田银时站在镜子前，一边打理着自己的卷发，努力让它们变得服帖一点，一边思考着等一会儿的见面。 他用冷水拍了拍脸颊，盯着镜子里的自己，自言自语道：“又不是什么大不了的事情，陪他说说话，说不定他就缓过来了呢？”

5点钟准时出门，半小时就到那家酒馆。  
银时左手习惯性地握在洞爷湖上，四处张望着思考着坐在哪里。但是在靠墙的位置上看到了土方十四郎，银时心里暗暗吃惊他竟然会先到，快步走了上去。

“挺早的嘛！公务员今天早退了吗？”银时靠在椅子上，歪着脑袋调侃着。

土方嘴里叼着烟，双手抱拳：“谁给你说我下班了？”

银时注意到他并没有换制服，甚至可以说是严阵以待：“如果你有工作可以不用在这里等啊。”

土方弹了弹烟灰说：“还是说说你找我什么事吧！”  
“老板！点菜！”  
银时冲着吧台喊道，然后饶有兴趣地看着菜单，根本不理会土方吃惊的表情。 

食物是治愈忧伤的良药，而酒则可以洗去悲伤的记忆。

银时毫不客气地点了一桌菜，给土方也斟了酒：“先吃吧！边吃边说也可以啊！”

卤牛肉和炸虾，还有青花鱼都散发出诱人的香味，撩拨着土方的胃。特别是银时正在大快朵颐的时候，令人忍不住吞咽口水。不吃的话不是都便宜了这个天然卷......这样想着，于是土方拿起筷子。

坂田银时拿起酒杯和他碰杯， 土方也没有拒绝，但两人都喝了三杯了仍没有任何交谈。比起土方，银时的心里有些着急的：如何让这个闷葫芦开口呢？似乎在执行任务的样子，灌醉他的话会不会耽误事...... 

“坂田。”  
土方忽然说道：“其实我一直都想谢谢你的。”  
“诶？”银时愣住了，停住了剥虾的手。

“谢谢你一直都替我陪着她.....”土方边说着给两人的杯子里斟满了酒。  
银时的心猛地一沉，并没有接他的话。

“我没办法....没办法给她幸福。”  
“.........”

“还要谢谢帮了我们那么大的忙。”土方继续说着。  
“是这样吗？”银时声音低沉地说道，接着怪里怪气地笑了笑，“ 她才不需要我陪呢.....呵呵，我才不想代替你陪着她。”

“坂田？”土方不解地看着他。

第四杯酒下肚后，饭桌上的气氛没有变得缓和，反倒有些紧张了。

“真要是那么痛苦的话，为什么不自己亲自陪着她？”一直压制在心底的那种奇怪的感觉渐渐挣脱理智，银时眯缝猩红的眼睛，挑衅地看着土方。他知道这是个结，不解开他土方将一辈子痛苦。

土方藏蓝色的瞳孔张大，嘴唇微微颤抖着，好一会儿才迸出几个字：“我想让她幸福，普通一点的幸福，难道我再去见她又给她期待吗？” 

“呵呵！你少他妈说的自己好像很伟大！”今天的酒确实有些醉人，银时将嘴里虾随便嚼了几下就吞下去了，板着脸呵斥道：“土方，她临终前见不到心爱的男人，她幸福了吗？——”

“坂田！”  
土方猛地将酒杯掷在桌子上，制止了他继续说下去。而银时也意识到自己确实说得有些过分了，移开了视线。

“她是我最爱的女人。”  
沉默了几分钟后，土方嘴唇颤抖着，又开始抽烟了。他望着银时，认真且无奈地说着：“我这种人，被你们称作是幕府走狗的人，不知道什么时候就掉了脑袋的人，有什么资格谈论幸福......哼！”

银时抬起头和他对视着，对面那人的脸上荡漾着少见的温柔.......有种若隐若现地烦躁感在心间游荡，像是随时都有可能爆发，他深深叹了口气。

“说起来这都是你的私事，我根本不能说什么。”银时苦笑了一下，“但还请你快点振作起来吧！你周围的人，那些追随你的人，你也为他们想想吧！”

“谢谢你。”土方轻声说道。

===================================================================

第一章 P7 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“你还是像往常那样叫我混蛋吧！总说谢谢好肉麻诶......”

真是个怪人……  
土方缓缓地吐出嘴里的烟雾，以一种不可思议的眼神看着他。

“我们之间......上次的....那个……”土方难以启齿地小声说着。

“如果你觉得接受不了就忘了吧。”银时语气有些生硬，但又很无奈。

“你说……什么？”土方愣住了。

有什么人正在靠近.....

银时喝下第五杯酒的时候，突然被一种不安的情绪包围了。有人过来了，冰冷且带着仇恨的眼神，桀骜不驯地步伐，带着浓烈的杀气过来了。银时下意识地握紧了身边的木剑，土方也看出了他紧张感。

"怎么了吗？“   
银时将旁边的窗户拉开一条缝，左右看着，并没有看到什么可疑的人物。他缓缓地吐了口气：“没什么，可能是我神经过敏吧！”

“现在可以说说你找我到底什么事了 吧！”土方问道。

“夕阳的余晖如血，用来渲染这个即将毁灭的世界再合适不过了。我不需要其他的颜色，因为我的世界早已经成了黑白。如果你阻止我，我会将你一起送去地狱。”

脑海里突然回荡着这样的话语，银时额头上渗出细密的汗珠。银时又朝窗外望去，他确定有人正在注视着他，而且他已经猜到到那人是谁了。银时眉头紧蹙，抓起手边的洞爷湖猛地站起身来：“对不起啊，土方，你在这里等我一下。我出去办点事，马上就回来。”还没等土方回答他已经朝门口走去了。

“喂！”土方冲着他背影吼了一声，但他头也没有回。喝了点酒土方感觉心情却是畅快了些，反正银时暂时离开了，自己喝一点吧！他端起瓶子开始自斟自饮。

一定是高杉晋助到江户了。  
坂田银时站在街道中间巍然不动，凭借四面八方来的气息就能感觉到。那种深深的绝望和愤怒，除了高杉不会有别人了。银时保持高度灵敏的感觉，无需到处寻找，他也一定会出现在自己的面前。

然而半小时过去了，高杉并没有出现。银时的神经也逐渐放松下来了，随着危险的气息渐渐变弱，可以确定的是高杉已经不在周围 。

他突然到江户来一定是有大事要发生了，又在计划什么？银时望着地平线火烧云的壮观景象，暗暗地想着。

等银时再次回到酒馆的时候被眼前的情况惊呆了，2瓶白酒全部空了，面前的菜吃的不多，他满脸通红单手撑着下巴，眼睛紧闭着，嘴里还叼着燃了一半的香烟，显然是刚才喝酒的后劲上来了。银时坐在他对面，看着他那英俊的毫无防备的脸，长长的睫毛随着呼吸翕动着，领巾也扯开了一半，银时望着他微微露出的脖颈移不开眼睛。嗓子里突然干得要着火，他忍不住吞咽了一下。

“对不起.......”  
土方嘴里含含糊糊地嘟囔着，然后打了个酒嗝：“真是对不起……”

他真是喝醉了。  
“是是，你对不起的人多了去了.....”银时故意去接他的话，若有所思的看着远处。

“我对不起她.....”土方嘴唇轻轻颤动着，脸颊抽搐了一下。  
土方手里的烟灰掉落在了桌子上，银时叹了口气。

“起来！“  
银时将餐费放到桌子上，然后将醉醺醺地土方拽起来，顾不上他踉跄的脚步，径直朝外走去。

“你、你放开我！”土方勉强睁开眼睛，想要甩开胳膊却使不上力气，“你......你要带我、我去哪里？”

银时既没有停步也没有回答他的话，拉住土方胳膊的手力气大的惊人。在距离目的地还有一条街的距离，银时将他拖进一条路灯昏暗的巷子了。猛地将他推到墙边，双手撑在他身体的两侧。土方被吓了一跳，那双赤瞳正在非常近距离的地方注视他，那眼神令他犯怵。

“你——”土方一句话还没说完整，就被银时扑过来的唇覆盖住了，肩膀被牢牢抓住根本动弹不得，银时的吻热切且霸道，根本没有给他任何反抗的余地，强行混合着两人的唾液，银时挑弄着他的舌尖和上颚。土方的心跳顿时被撩拨的乱了节奏，但是很快，笨拙的他感到呼吸困难了。

“接个吻而已，你、你不会呼吸的吗？"银时感觉到酒醉的土方竟然在闭气，怀疑的说道。

土方急促地呼吸着：“银时，你干什么！变、变态！”

银时意义不明地哼了一声，拽着他继续往前走。土方此刻头重脚轻，只能被他拖着走，听到他在后面叫嚷个不停，他突然停下脚步，黑着脸看着土方：“你给我闭嘴！吵死了！一个大男人怎么那么吵！”

土方晃荡着身体，被他这么一吼顿时住了嘴。此刻他头疼欲裂，如果银时现在松手他肯定会跌坐在地上。沉默的前进着，短短100米的距离土方觉得像是走了1公里。好想吐......土方缩着脖子，被拖进电梯的时候，只有用刀撑着地面才能勉强站稳。他知道银时一直在看着他，而他此刻胃里翻涌得厉害连开口问这是哪里都做不到。 

==========================================================================

第一章 P8 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

情人.....旅馆吗？

土方努力辨认着房间里的陈设，一屁股坐在地上靠着床沿。  
“你.....把我带到这里干什么？我还有、有任务。“他左手抱着脖子嘟囔着。

亏得他醉成这样还记得有任务在身，到底是有多消沉能喝成这样。

“土方，你看着我！看着我。”

土方的意识变得有些朦胧混乱，而银时眼神却很坚定，温柔地注视着他。那银发男人在靠近，温热的手在脖子里轻轻的抚摸着，某种危险和不安袭来，容不得他反应便被抱在怀里亲吻着。这个吻和刚才不同，轻柔且耐心地，舔吮着他的唇舌。

不知道什么时候，制服和衬衣都被解开了，银时的手在那结实的背上探索着，火热的唇在侧颈的脉动处一路亲吻到胸口。那小小的肉粒怯生生地银时的舔舐下渐渐饱满坚挺，呼吸越来越混乱，汹涌的情欲令土方感到害怕，因为他又想起了上次被拥抱的事，他抱住那银发的脑袋奋力制止了他：“银时，不要再碰我了，不行的……”

“不行吗？”银时用指腹揉搓着他的乳首，凑在他耳边呢喃着，稍稍用力便引来土方的一阵颤抖，“都交给我，不行吗？”

“你别碰我……别再碰我！”土方在那猩红色的瞳孔里看到了自己的表情，吓得去摸摆在地上的刀。

哗啦啦——！  
啊......银时没想到他竟然真的拔刀出来了， 锋利的刀刃从及的左臂划过去。土方只是想警告他，并没有想真的刺他，但是从衣服上渐渐渗出的血迹可以看出银时确实受了伤。土方的刀尖正指着银时的胸口，而他自己前襟完全敞开，红色的吻痕显得格外煽情。

刀在发抖，紊乱的呼吸出卖了土方的坚持。土方的眼睛死死地瞪着银时，愤怒还是痛苦，连他自己都分不清楚。哪怕是醉了，他也非常其清楚，如果再被这个男人拥抱，恐怕连最后一点自尊都要交付出去了。

“交给我，就不行吗？”  
银时眯缝着眼睛，脸色务认真地看着土方，手轻轻地握住了那抵住胸口的刀。

鲜血顿时顺着他的手腕滴落在地板上，而银时的表情却更加坚定了，土方只能任由他将刀压低然后放在地板上。

土方惊呆了，舌头像是麻痹了一样说不出话来。  
“你交给我吧。”

又听到银时说这句话，土方的心动摇的厉害。银时将他从地板上扶起来，将那麻烦的上衣脱掉，抱住那有着富有肌肉的身体，两个人的胸膛紧紧在一起时，土地听到了银时剧烈的心跳声。被推到在床上，分不清倒是不是酒醉的感觉，土方的视线天旋地转。

“唔....."抵在大腿根那里滚烫坚硬的东西，同为男人的他非常清楚那是什么。银时似乎很执着于他的胸口，两只乳头都被吮吸的硬如石子了还不肯放开，牙齿轻轻地啃噬产生的酥痒，令人忍不住叹息。听到了金属皮带扣碰撞的声音，他下意识地抓住了银时的手，紧闭的嘴唇还有些抗争。

“土方，交给我，你所有的，都交给我。”银时附在土方的耳边低语着，将那固执的手拿开后，立刻掌握了藏在内裤里的秘密。

银时在他皱紧的眉间亲吻着：“什么嘛.....这不是已经硬了吗？”银时满意地笑了，紧握着坚挺的肉根肌理从上到下滑动着，力道冲顶的时候有轻轻拧了拧肉冠。

“魂淡！轻点.....啊！”哪怕是自慰，也没有用过如此刺激的手法，况且银时的手有些粗暴，他满脸汗水，忍不住骂出声。

银时将他的裤子扯掉后，看到了土方淫糜的性器正高高昂着头，吞吐的汁液在下腹蹭出一片亮晶晶的水渍。他喘着粗气抚摸着土方紧实的腰腹，当下体再次被握住的时候，土方的腰焦虑的扭动着：“坂田，你、你倒是.....！”

”嗬，没想到你还是个急性子。“银时抬起眼看到他荡着情潮的脸，忍不住再次吻住那双唇，并加快手里的动作，拇指愈发激烈的按压着顶端的小孔。

“唔！”土方猛地紧蹙眉头，一声高潮的低吟溢出。银时低头看了看满手的黏腻，轻声问：“舒服了吗？”  
“滚开。”

高潮余韵让土方四肢有些瘫软，尽管如此他还是瞪着银时说。  
居然还那么倔强，我倒要看你能扛到什么时候！银时没有理会他的话，就着手里土方的精液涂抹在后穴上，虽然他知道接下来会发生什么，却还是不安得扭动着腰。

“呃！唔.......”  
被入侵的地方不由地紧张起来，而银时则毫不犹豫地在探入，沙哑着嗓音安抚道：“土方你放松点，好久没做了，会疼.......”

没办法不放松， 银时在他还没有察觉的时候已经增加了手指，火热的肠道里情不自禁地收缩着，他附下身舔土方的耳廓，引起的酥痒感令土方应接不暇。那张英俊的脸涨得通红，眉眼扭曲簇成一团，他的嘴角扬起了胜利的微笑。

================================================================

第一章 P9 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“啊！坂田......不！”稍加抚弄那里，土方便用力挺起腰腹，刚刚发泄过的性器又悄悄地昂起头。按揉前列腺其实是很舒服的，但是这种让他大脑都停止思考的快感，唤醒了所有他对那次性爱的记忆，土方感到恐惧。

听到土方近乎哽咽的声音和那剧烈起伏的胸膛，银时停下了手指的动作，而是抓住了土方手，按在自己快要爆炸的股间。

好烫，好硬，好大。  
虽然一个男人用这些词去形容另一个男人的性器多少有些不甘心，土方还是朝那边望去。银时的神情犹如一只急于进食的野兽，土方的手被牢牢地按住，他能感觉到那里的脉搏。 

“我想进去，到你身体里。“  
“但是......”土方迟疑地睁大眼睛。

“交给我，土方，都交给我吧！”银时的脸上浮现出一种复杂的表情，恳求、认真还掠过一丝悲伤，汗水从额前滴落下来，那双赤瞳注视着土方，在等待回答。

土方的舔了下干涩的嘴唇，语不成句地说：“你他妈的......都搞成这样子了，难、难道还要停下来吗.....混蛋.....！”

像是得到允许的孩子一样，银时扶着他趴在床上，掰开双臀看着那穴口被前列腺液和精液搞得一片狼藉，再也无法忍耐的将自己的分身推送进去。

“痛.....”土方紧紧抓住的被单的手青筋毕现。  
“土方，吐气.....”肠道里紧致的肌理刺激的银时眉头不停地跳动着，轻轻揉弄着有些抽搐的臀部肌肉。

刚开始进展的并不顺利，银时非常担心会让土方受伤，然而缓慢的动作对他来说却是无比的煎熬，那下腹传来的快感一浪高过一浪地催促着他。

“银时……你快点啊，我.....我....”  
总是被顶弄到敏感点的土方感觉自己快要疯了，他能看到自己的性器涨得通红，它正渴望抚慰，渴望高潮。他开始语无伦次地叫着银时的名字了。那种灭顶的快感如同镜像般清晰地浮现出来，这种感受找不到形容词去表述，土方只能闭上了眼睛去体会。

这混沌的呻吟声无疑是最高级的刺激，银时紧紧扣住土方的腰，咬住牙关加快了抽送的速度，任由汗如雨下般滴落在土方的身上。

“哈！呼呼——！”  
土方射精带来强烈的收缩感让他冲上了幸福的顶点。那一瞬间，银时的大脑里一片空白，除了紧紧抱住瘫软下去的土方的背，什么也做不了。

“银时，放开我。”  
几分钟后，土方慢慢从晕眩中恢复清醒，从背后环住自己的银时手依然滚烫，也许是因为剧烈的体力消耗，酒也醒的差不多了，就剩下头依然疼痛欲裂。

“土方。”银时松开了手，“好些了吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”土方冷冷地说，“你找我，别跟我说就是为了做这种事。”

呵呵。   
其实银时问得是他的心是否好受些了，听到土方这熟悉的炸毛声音，他安心了不少。

“呼——”土方点了支烟，以缓解身体上的不适，“喂！刚才不说让我忘掉了吗？干嘛又做这种事？”

银时平躺在床上，望着天花板沉默着。

“因为.......我想要你。“他平静地说。  
“嘁！少在哪里胡说八道——！”

“哼......”银时鼻息里发出一声无奈的叹息，“难道我看起来会随便抱男人的吗？”

“........”  
土方无言以对，默默地抽着烟。

叮铃铃——！  
是土方的手机响了。银时赶忙帮他把手机递了过去，原来是近藤勋打来的。

“喂！十四你跑到那里去了！”  
“我......有点私事走开了。”说到这里，土方狠狠地瞪了银时一眼。“近藤老大出了什么事了？”

“找到那个军火贩子了！刚刚抓到他！”电话那头近藤兴奋地说着，“这个仓库里的东西很不得了，你赶紧回来吧！”

土方的身体，刚刚承受过狂风暴雨般的性爱，想要立刻起身几乎不可能。但是他还是挣扎着去了卫生间，这样一身混合着两个人精液气息，令他非常别扭。

十几分钟过后，土方裹着浴巾出来了，看着自己身上到处都是青紫的吻痕立刻骂起来：“ 银时！都是你他妈干的好事，你看看我这一身！”

银时靠在床边，不耐烦地挠着头发：“亲热的时候谁会注意这些事嘛！你别大惊小怪啊！好吵！”

“嘁！看样子相信你我才是笨蛋！”土方开始穿衣服，一脸愠怒。

“喂！土方。”银时转过脸看着土方的后背，“我真的不是开玩笑的。”

土方正在扣衬衣的手停顿了一下，没有应声。而这时候他的手机又想起来了。  
这次打电话来的是总悟。

“土方吗？你先去万事屋，带个人回来。”  
“诶？带谁？“土方转过脸和一脸惊讶的银时对视着。

“就是万事屋的老板，坂田银时。”冲田总悟的声音波澜不惊，“这个军火贩子指证他是合伙人。” 

挂断电话后，土方一脸要杀人的表情冷冷地瞪着银时：“坂田银时，我现在要逮捕你，有个很严重的案件需要你配合调查。”

银时觉得腋下汗津津地，虽然不知道发生了什么，看土方那张铁青的脸，阴云迅速在心里升腾。


	3. 第二章

第二章 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“哈？私藏炸弹？预谋在江户制造一场大爆炸？” 坂田银时张大嘴，简直不敢相信这天方夜谭般的指控。

而坐在他对面的近藤勋，还在继续面无表情地说着案情：“坂田，我希望你能老实交代，大家相识一场，不到万不得已我们不想对你用刑。”

“老板，这次是人赃并获，你就老实点招供了吧！”冲田总悟的表情基本认定了银时就是人犯了，令银时相当厌恶。

“那你们至少该告诉的的‘同伴’是谁吧？”银时忽然觉得耳洞刺痒，毫无顾忌地掏起了耳朵。

“稍后会让你见他的。”近藤看了一眼旁边一直黑着脸的土方十四郎，“十四，你怎么看？”

“这家伙真有本事炸掉江户吗？”土方瞟了一眼银时，半信半疑地问道：“喂！你到底在背后搞了多少小动作？”

“我这个人对江户的安全啊、攘夷什么的根本没有兴趣，我只关心下顿饭去哪里吃。”银时昂起头，继续说道：“再说了我刚才一直和副长大人在——”

只听见嘭一声，土方揪起他的前襟将他坐着的转椅推到了墙边，冲血的眼睛凶狠地看着他，压低声音威胁说：“你敢多说一个字我立刻杀了你。”

“呵呵呵，放心！我还不想死。”看着土方突然紧张起来的样子，银时觉得也蛮有趣：“啊，今天晚上还有我想看的电视节目，请你们快一点吧。”

近藤和冲田低声说了几句，表情十分严肃。  
“土方，我和近藤老大的意见是你暂时回避一下吧。”冲田抬起头望着靠在墙边开始抽烟的土方，眨巴了几下眼睛说道。

“嗯？为什么？”他吐了口烟，不解地望着近藤。

近藤平静地说道：“因为有其他的工作需要你去做。”然后从面前的审讯桌上那一堆文件里抽出一页递给他，语气变得严肃起来：“这是永仓君交来的跟踪报告，你下午去蹲守的那个人，可能会去的其他地方，由你带队去吧。”

土方接过那张纸快速的浏览了一下，临走前又朝银时暼了一眼。那眼神有些奇怪，有些担忧甚至带着怀疑，令他有些摸不着头脑。

“下午蹲守的.....谁？”银时心里开始打鼓。

”看在十四的面子上，先不给你上手铐了。希望你能配合一点。”近藤盯着银时说道。

虽然这地方不是第一次来了，被带到大堂的时候，他还是习惯性得四处张望着，脑子里像翻书一样快速闪过所有认识的人，希望能在见到那个人之前猜到，这样才不致见面的时候过分惊讶。

然而，当他看到有个人规矩得站立在大堂中央，面无表情地注视着正前方的桌子时，依然震惊得说不出话来。

“渡部......正夫？”

那个人侧过来和银时对视着，但是眼神和表情和前两天见到他时候截然不同。大概是警察抓他的时候动作粗鲁，他的西服被弄得皱巴巴的，领带也随意松散着，表情犹如蜡像般僵硬，嘴角轻轻地扯动了一下，充血的眼球在看到银时的那一瞬变得满脸愧疚。准确地形容，是一种无可奈何的愧疚。

“银时......”渡部立刻口齿不清地念着他的名字，额头上很快布满了汗珠。  
”渡部，关于你仓库里那200颗炸弹，你从头再说一遍吧！要是让我发现你胡说八道，杀了你哦！”冲田的眼睛露出死神一样的光芒。

直觉告诉他这个小鬼绝不是好糊弄的角色，渡部吞咽了下口水开始陈述刚才就说过的话：“ 今年3月份我曾和坂田银时见过一面，他得知我是做果蔬生意的，就和我商量想以我的名义进3吨南瓜。我问他要做什么，他起初还遮遮掩掩到最后才告诉我是想用来南瓜作为藏炸弹的容器。他......他其实一直想找机会让幕府倒台，但、但是警察查的很严，只能用这个法子。前两天我交货给他的，在那之前我还去过万事屋的。对了对了！现场的工人都能证明的，他是现场亲自接收的！”

“既然已经交货了，为什么你还在那个仓库里？”近藤勋问道。

”因为银时他还有一半的货款没有付给我啊！”

坂田银时自始至终板着脸孔，甚至连看都没看渡部一眼，他的脑海里飞快地运转着，这个时隔多年的同学突然出现在自己的面前，大概就是为了今天吧！他那双死鱼眼空洞地望着冲田总悟手里的茶杯。

不，应该是一场计划了许久的会面吧！他现在知道为什么近藤勋要把土方十四郎支开了。银时还在思考着这件事的脉络，恍惚间听见有人在叫他，才将他拉回了现实。

“坂田，坂田！仓库里的伙计，我们已经问过了，他们都指认你在现场接收了那些南瓜。你还有什么要说的吗？”近藤的语气愈发严厉了，正在等银时的回答。

“呵呵呵......！真是可惜了那些南瓜，明明成熟到了该被人食用的时候，却被人拿来做这种事！”银时忽然大笑起来，吓得站在他旁边的渡部又往旁边站了两步。

“近藤，如果是我的话，要搞幕府会用这么麻烦的手段吗？为这个，假发不知道出了多少计划，每一个都比这个高明。需要联系这个不知道什么时候会跑路的同窗吗？”  
“........”

见近藤没有接话，他转过脸瞪着渡部正夫，猩红的瞳孔张大后变得更加吓人了，他挠了挠乱糟糟的卷发，不耐烦地质问道：“喂！你没理由一上来就陷害我，不如直接说到底是谁指使你来的吧！”

“银时，就是你联系的我啊！你怎么能......？”只见渡部一脸无辜的不可思议。看来他已经决心要栽赃自己，银时怒不可遏地扑过去揪住渡部的领子，铁拳雨点般地落在渡部身上，只听见一阵阵哀嚎。

哗——！一阵风从银时的背后掠过，那冰凉的金属气息他太熟悉了。

“老板，你再敢乱动一下我立刻在你背后开个洞哦。”冲田的语调冰冷的和他手中的剑一样。

银时重新站好好的时候，手铐和脚镣都用上了。他铁青着脸瞪着总悟：“看这样子你们都相信这个人鬼话了，还审什么？该怎么用刑就来啊！”

“坂田银时！”近藤忽然抬高了语调，“你就不为十四想想吗？”  
呃！银时顿时语塞了。

“老板，你口口声声说他陷害你，到底他为什么陷害你，总得有个理由吧！”总悟将剑收回剑鞘，轻轻地抚摸着剑柄。

理由？  
突然，脑海里一道闪电似的念头一闪而过。银时突然有种恍然大悟的感觉，嘴角微微扯动了一下。眼角扫过面如土色的渡部，轻声念叨：“呵呵，我知道是谁了。高杉晋助，是他没错吧！”

渡部正夫的膝盖有些发抖，冷汗从鬓角顺着脖颈滑落，他紧闭着双唇一言不发，不敢与银时对视，牢牢地盯着地面的青砖。

近藤注视着银时的表情非常严峻，沙哑着嗓音说道：“你......果然是——攘夷志士吗？”

“我只是个穷困潦倒的过气武士，哼！饭都吃不起了还有功夫攘夷？”银时对他的怀疑嗤之以鼻：“既然都说到这个份上了，信不信随便你们。喂！刚才用剑指着我的小鬼，麻烦你给我家神乐丫头说一声，我可能回不去了。”这话是说给总悟说的，他嘴角不屑的撇了一下，没有应声。

“银时，我再问你，最近桂小太郎有来找过你吗？”近藤继续问道。

“呵呵，你不说我还想找他呢！如果你抓到他先通知我一声好吧！我不是说过了吗？假发还欠我钱呢！”坂田不悦地皱着眉头答道，然后走到瑟瑟发抖地渡部面前问道：  
“渡部，你老实告诉我，高杉是不是来江户了？他现在人在哪里？”

“我怎么可能知道？！其他的事情我什么都不知道！”渡部浑身像筛糠一样瑟瑟发抖，连说话的音调都变了，大概是刚才银时揍他那几拳下手很重，他已然被吓坏了。

“够了！”近藤大喝一声制止了他继续发问：“今天也很晚了，你的事情明天再来问。坂田，你也好好想想吧！”

不一会儿，银时就被关进了监牢，就犹如他真的有罪一般，地牢里的犯人竟然都向他投来了“同志”般的目光。他靠墙坐在地上，却毫无睡意。望着从天井出投下来的淡淡月光，陷入了沉思。

几个小时前，他还在拥抱着土方十四郎无尽温存，没想到现在却被关到这种不见天日的地方。近藤故意将土方支开的意思，难道是不想让他看到我这么不堪的一面吗？银时有些沮丧地叹了口气。

但是刚才近藤给他的那张纸，安排他去抓的人，不会是.......高杉吧？近藤至今都在怀疑自己可能和攘夷志士有来往，所以才故意没说出来。

心脏剧烈地跳动起来，连腋下都开始汗津津的。银时猛地站起身来，双手紧紧地抓着牢门的铁栅栏，心里升腾起不好的预感。

土方一定不能有事！  
银时握紧的拳头朝墙上砸了过去，在心里默念着。

=======================================================================

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

腰好酸......  
土方十四郎皱起了眉头，下意识地扭动了一下。他现在带来两个人按照那份监察报告前往嫌烦可能潜藏的地点，然而几小时前的欢爱令他此刻颇为不适。从口袋里掏出烟点上，试图驱散疲惫。

“副长，前面的巷子里有个藏酒的仓库，就是最后一个。”其中一个队员说道。

另一个队员介绍道：“这个仓库正在修缮，这种地方能藏身吗？”他说完便打了个很大的哈欠。

此时月亮已经偏西，土方抬头看了一下漆黑的天空，然而还有2个小时天就要亮了。这就是人们常说的：黎明前的黑暗吧！这个时候人的精神和体力都的最差的，越是这种时候越要提高警惕，这是长年过着刀口舔血的日子总结出来的经验。

拧开电筒，漆黑的巷道里所有东西一目了然，除了几只约会的野猫受到惊吓仓皇逃走造成了一些骚动以外，没有半个人影。储酒仓库的门只用了几块木板遮掩，可以看到里面胡乱堆放着木板和水泥料，还有浓重的酒味飘散出来，可见老板没有将酒缸搬走。队员们移开一块木板，借着电筒的光环视四周，才发现这个仓库挺大，而且分出了几个隔间，大约是为了区分酒品吧！

“你们两个去左边的几分房间，我去右边。”土方说道，“一定要小心，有事就大声叫。这个人非常危险，你们千万不能大意！”  
“是！”

大约3个榻榻米大小的房间，七八个房间里都摆放着五六较小的酒坛，酒香四溢闻久了还是有点头晕，土方感觉到这里不能久待，拿着电筒快速检查着。几分钟的工夫就检查完了4个房间，当他准备折返的时候，听到刚才检查过的房间里有些响声，土方停下脚步注意听的时候，一股烟草气味若隐若现地夹杂在酒的香味里。这里还有其他人在，他右手轻轻地握向刀柄。  
“不要乱动哦。”

这声音令土方不禁打了个冷噤，手电掉落在了地上。残酷的，嗜血的，冰凉的语调，但又不失柔软温存。堕天使......土方想起来从前有个队员讲的故事。他停下了脚步，想要转身看看这堕天使的模样，但后背被一个硬物抵住，透过衣衫都能感觉到那金属的锋利，那人正用刀指着他。

“土方，你在找我吗？”那男人不慌不忙地问道。

“看来是你故意引我们到这里来的，还等什么，要杀我就动手啊！”土方咬着烟嘴冷冷地说道，紧握剑柄的手已经做好了战斗的准备。

背后传来一阵阴冷的笑声，再听到他的声音时，那人已经将刀横在他的喉咙前了：“我一直在想，如果让你们这些幕府的走狗，亲眼看着自己守护的世界崩塌是种什么感觉。所以，我想邀请你一起看哦。哈哈哈......”

那是种什么样的笑声，犹如从地狱中传来。

“我看时间也差不多了，我要带你去个好地方，可以看到江户最美丽烟花的地方。”

刚才的谈话，似乎都是那个男人在拖延时间。  
“唔？......”土方开始觉得浑身无力，甚至有些瘫软，他的手依然不肯放弃地握着刀，最后一点意识告诉他，这酒香里面果然掺和了别的东西，或者说是酒香只是作为掩饰，其他人大概也是中了这种香气的毒吧！

身体不受控制地跪倒在地上，最后映入眼帘的是一个穿着紫红色带有蝴蝶花纹浴衣，脚踩木屐，头发遮住半边脸的独目男人。

土方喃喃道：“高杉晋助......”

“总悟，十四还没有回来？”  
早上8点，正是吃早饭的时候，而近藤着急去找冲田总悟问道。事实上，昨晚上到现在，土方没有来过电话，连随同的人都没有任何消息。

“没有回来就是还没有找到嘛，你不要那么大惊小怪嘛！男人一两个晚上彻夜不归不也正常嘛！”总悟揉了揉了眼睛，漫不经心地说道。

“会吗？”近藤眨了眨眼睛，还是不放心：“我再安排几个人出去找找吧......对了，吃了饭之后我们马上再提审坂田银时和渡部正夫。这件事没有那么简单，桂小太郎没有抓到，现在又冒出来个高杉晋助，这江户真是没一天清净的......”

冲田总悟也很少见他像现在这样焦心，可见昨天缴获的那几百个炸弹南瓜令他又多么不安。他决定宽慰一下自己老大，轻松地说道：“他们今天要是再嘴硬的话就交给我，放心吧！没有我审不下来的犯人。”

近藤嘴角不自然地扯动着，因为总悟又露出超级抖S特有的表情。他干笑了几声，便转身离开了。然而，比起这个案子，他心里最担心的依然是失去联系的十四。 

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

经过这一夜折腾，坂田银时那本就无神的死鱼眼愈发呆滞了，他直勾勾地盯着近藤，看着近藤直发毛。手铐和脚镣是早饭之后重新戴上的，主要还是担心他会闹起来。还有，银时的剑术他们也是领教过的，在第一次交手中不就输得很惨吗？近藤勋咳嗽了两声，把自己拉回到审讯的现实中来。

“坂田，除了我们搜到的那些炸弹之外，还有其他的炸药吗？藏在什么地方？”  
“那些不是我藏的炸弹，都说了我是被陷害的。你要问也该问这个混蛋啊！喂！渡部！你倒是说话啊，事到如今你栽赃我也没有任何意义，你不一样被关在这个鬼地方吗？”坂田银时瞪着旁边佝偻着身子一言不发的渡部正夫。

“其他的事情我什么都不知道。”渡部甚至连看都没有看银时一眼就答道。

“你还为那家伙守口如瓶吗？高杉他可是从来不会遵守什么承诺的人哦！”

“银时，你昨天是不是见到高杉了？”近藤打断他的话，怀疑地问道。 

银时愣了一下，仔细想想昨天土方整装待发和他一起吃饭的情景。

原来土方也以为高杉会来找我......吗？  
心轻微的刺痛感令他皱起了眉头，然而现在不是考虑这些的时候。他压低声音问道：“土方呢？我有话要跟他说，你叫他来。”

“土方还没有回来哦。”冲田总悟扛着他的爱刀慢慢从门外走了进来，经过银时身旁的时候停下了脚步：“呐，昨天晚上你和土方一直在一起的吗？”

“诶？”那个小恶魔的眼神明显不怀好意，银时马上警惕起来：“你问这个干什么？”

“因为啊，如果你昨天见到了高杉他却没有行动。”冲田偏着脑袋眨巴着那双酒红色的眼睛：“我就要立刻以玩忽职守罪将他拉下副长这个位置。再说了，凡是和你扯上关系的事，都不会是什么好事吧。”说完之后，走到近藤勋身边坐下。

银时如鲠在喉，说不出话来。沉默了一会儿，他突然盯着总悟问道：“我说，你们该不是让土方去抓高杉了吧？”银时并没有回答他的话，他烦躁地抓了抓头发，反过来质问近藤。

“是的哦，到时候要是把桂一起抓到了，就相当于是一网打尽哦。”见近藤不说话，冲田替他应声道，一副毫不在乎的样子，令银时十分火大。

“你马上给我打开手铐。”  
“你这家伙有什么资格——“近藤吼道。  
“如果你想土方死的话，就继续关着我把！”银时昂起头，说话的语气虽然吊儿郎当，但是表情却严肃的可怕，“土方他，怕是已经被高杉抓住了。”

“哼！不会的，十四可不是那么容易被抓到的人。”近藤愣了一下，轻轻地摇了摇头。

站在一旁的渡部正夫不知道什么时候已经跪坐在地上了，大概是精神和体力都接接近崩溃了。坂田银时瞥了一眼他：“渡部你听好，今天的事情不管怎么收场，咱们同学一场就算是到头了。如果土方有什么事情，我一定会把这笔账算到你的头上。”

银时的眼神杀气腾腾，表情更是恐怖，渡部艰难地吞咽了一下口水。

总悟忽然插嘴道：”老板，不管是高杉，还是桂小太郎我们是一定要抓的。证据确凿的情况下，我可不管你和土方的关系是怎么样的，也是一定要抓的，对吧？近藤老大。”

“诶？嗯.....是的。”近藤应道。

坂田银时无言以对。  
他感觉到自己越是挣扎，对土方的压力也就越大。以他对高杉的了解，一定是先困住自己，然后再开始他疯狂的“计划”。

高杉痛恨这个政府，痛恨这个时代，也痛恨着银时。以他的性格一定会杀了作为幕府警察的土方，然后把土方的尸体放在真选组门口。银时没有注意到紧握双拳的手，关节咯咯作响。

既然没有消息，说明土方还没有死。但是，为什么要抓他呢？

这时候外面传来一阵急促的脚步声，有人正朝这边跑步过来，大堂内所有人的视线都被吸引过去。一个年轻的队员气喘吁吁地跑进来，直接冲到近藤勋的面前：“局长！你让我监视万事屋，今天早上看到一个小孩子放了这个信封在楼梯上，呼呼......上面写的是坂田银时的名字！！”

“好的，你先去休息吧！”近藤将那个信封前后仔细地看着，却因银时愤怒的视线停下了正要拆封的动作。

“既然我人都在真选组了，还要派人监视我的住处吗？”银时皱着眉头，鄙夷地说道。“你们不会连神乐都要怀疑吧？”

冲田兀自将那信封从近藤的手里拿过来，取出里面的纸条。脸上突然浮现的笑容令银时毛骨悚然，只见他大声念道：

银时，明天的烟花大赏，我会等你。  
高杉晋助 

=========================================================================

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

这是什么鬼？ 什么烟花大赏？

坂田银时一头雾水地和近藤勋对视着，对方大概是在等他解释。他叹了口气说道：“高杉那家伙，看来是一定要弄死我才罢休啊。”

“老板，这个是什么意思啊？”总悟问道。

可是银时却不在开口了。一个如此大的阴谋，绝不会单单为了陷害自己而来。更何况现在土方下落不明，所以——

“你们放了我，我带你们去找高杉晋助。”

近藤勋思考了一下：“渡部，你一直说是银时找你进购了那么多炸弹，现在高杉联系银时。你们三个又是同学，你和高杉也联系过的吧？” 

“高杉？我怎么可能联系到他，也只是见过一面而已。”渡部有气无力地说，“我其实也就是个商人，攘不攘夷的，我根本没有兴趣！”

银时忽然冷哼了一声，继续说道：“近藤，看来我刚才说的话，你并不相信啊。那么我换个说法，你放了我，我带你们去救土方。”

========================

“你醒了？”  
土方的意识慢慢恢复过来，第一个感觉就是手被捆住了，然后发现麻绳在左脚踝打了一个结，另一端拴在承重用的柱子上。大概是睡在地上的缘故，腿也麻木地发疼，睁开眼睛立刻开始寻找高杉。然而四处不见踪影，和他说话的竟然是河上万齐！

“这是....！！”土方尝试从格窗看向远方，这里应该是某处的山顶。

河上从一个包袱里拿出几个饭团塞给他：“快吃吧！还是热的。”

土方警惕地望着他：“高杉呢？！你们抓我做什么？要杀就杀给个痛快！”

“总督大人出去办事了。你还是快点吃吧！就算是想要逃走，也要有体力不是吗？”河内带着墨镜，看不出他的表情，他说话的语气冷淡得就像是机器人。

土方看了一眼手里的饭团，还想要再问什么的时候，河内一言不发地坐在他的对面弹奏起了三味线。土方环顾四周，小屋内什么都没有，想要脱身好像也不太可能，佩刀被扔到对面的墙边，正在河内的身后。这个小房子像是眺望台，大概是给冬天滑雪的人一个暂时休息的地方吧，但是这样的地方，东京有很多。

“已经起来了吗？”  
在他正在沉浸思考的时候，房门被推开了。土方不由睁大了眼睛，高杉虽然是独目，整个人气场强大到令人颤抖。

“你到底为什么不杀我？”  
“因为还不到时候。”高杉坐在地上，从腰间拿出那支水烟，就像是和老朋友聊天一样轻松。

“就算是绑架我，真选组的人也不会因为我做了人质就放过你！”是啊，不知道多少人想踩着自己的肩膀向上爬，土方的眼前浮现出总悟那张既可爱又可恨的脸，啧了一声没好气地说：“喂！我要抽烟，借个火！”

双手捆着抽烟的动作有些怪，但是也总比没有的好。

“高杉，这个季节里没有烟花表演吧！”沉默了一会儿，土方忽然说道。  
“那么你觉得我带你来看的是什么呢？”那人的嘴角扯起一个残虐的微笑。

土方猛吸了几口烟，“你要在这个地方制造大爆炸吗？真是抱歉啊，那些炸弹已经被找到了。”

“那些炸弹是为银时准备的。”  
土方冷笑了一下：“果然是你陷害的他。”

“我根本不需要陷害他。”高杉绝美的侧脸望向窗外，淡淡的烟雾从他的嘴里溢出，夹杂着冰冷的话语，“我只是借真选组的手拖住他而已。”

拖住他？  
他为什么还不杀了我？土方在已经在心里问过自己多次，直到刚才他才体会到高杉的用意。绳子捆的很紧，土方忍不住扭动了一下着僵硬的手腕：“我可不认为真选组能拖得住银时，他蛮横起来什么规矩原则在他眼里就是个屁。”

“所以我才抓了你啊！”高杉平静地说，就好像这一切都理所应当。他瞥了一眼土方，拿起地上的三味线，随性地弹奏起来。 

这时，一阵风从门缝里吹进来，土方不禁打了个冷战。

话说的好听，但是偌大的江户城，到底应该去哪里找高杉，银时心里也是没有把握的。

但是，无论如何都要找到土方。  
带着手铐走在街上的感觉，就像是被拉出来游行，偶尔遇到熟人都开始议论纷纷。银时低着头，余光扫了一下旁边那个不停吹泡泡的人，试探地问道：“我说冲田，能不能解开手铐啊？不解开手铐的话，能不能不要用铁链子拴着啊？我是狗吗？” 

冲田歪着脑袋看着他：“你现在是重犯，而我是押解你去寻找共犯的警察。你觉得能和我谈条件吗？”

嘁！真是个魔鬼。  
银时瞪了他一眼，努力思考着刚才送来的那个字条的事。烟花是不可能有的，最近并没有放烟花的预告。对高杉的思路还是很好理解的，是炸弹吗？

要找到土方！！银时忽然意识到自己对于找到他是多么的迫切，而这个魔鬼——他望了一眼总悟，却好像巴不得土方就此不要不回来了。

“我要上厕所。” 

总悟斜着眼睛看了看他，然后拉着手里的链子朝街的另一边走去，前面不远的箱子里有公共厕所。银时在后面嘟囔着：“走快一点吧！我拉肚子！” 

“我在门口等着你，要是你敢耍花招，我马上杀了你。”冲田例行公事般地说着这一番话，掏出要是帮他解开了手铐。

银时稍微活动了一下手腕，笑着说：“我能耍什么花招？哼，我还想再你们真选组混几顿饭呢！”说完便朝厕所的一个隔间走去。

大约过了10分钟，总悟朝里面象征性地喊了两声，然后便向屯所的方向走去，心里默念着：老板，要是你不把我们的鬼副长带回来，我可真的会杀了你哦。

这小子，就是个刀子嘴豆腐心。  
银时一进到这个厕所就发现了通风用的窗户是可以让一个人轻松爬出去，他  
立刻明白了冲田的意思。 他大步走在狭窄的巷道间，紧握着洞爷湖。

能看到烟花的地方吗.......然而江户有太多这样的地方了，凭他自己就算是跑断腿也是不可能一一找遍，更何况高杉根本不是那种按常理出牌的人。银时走到巷道尽头的风口处，停下了脚步。他忽然想到了一个人，这个人应该有办法找到高杉。

“客人，要用餐的话还请下午四点以后再来吧！”

福本烧烤店，这个时间正是做开店前的准备，大堂的伙计正在擦拭桌椅，而厨房的师傅在忙着做鱼肉拼盘。银时可没管那么多，直接推门进去了。一个带着口罩帽子的店员连忙跑过去解释着，但是来客环视四周后把视线停在了这个店员的脸上。  
“是在这里说，还是出去说？”

那个店员稍微愣了一下，看了一眼在柜台上坐着的一个肥胖男人，低声下气地说：“老板，对不起啊！我出去一会儿，马上就回来！”

那男人正埋头算账，头也没抬低沉的应了一声。店员望着银时微微点了点头：“有什么事情咱们出去说吧！”刚刚出了大门，银时左右张望了一下，一把拉起那个店员的手腕拖拽着就朝前面50米巷道里的公厕走去。

“喂！ 你干什么！疼疼！”那人叫嚷着抗议，怎奈银时的手劲儿太大根本无法挣脱。等他搞清楚状况的时候，人已经被拖进公厕其中的一个隔间里。

坂田银时将门锁好后，冲那人吼道：“还不准备取掉口罩吗？很恶心诶，假发。”

桂小太郎无奈地叹了口气，将帽子和口罩都取了下来，有些不自在地紧紧贴着墙壁说道：“唉，你在我上装了追踪器吗？银时，怎么不管我躲在哪里你都能找到我呢？”

“你上星期偷偷溜到我家，浑身的烧烤味。”银时盯着他继续说道：“走的时候还掉了一张优惠卷。话说你怎么老是躲在餐厅里啊，扮作服务员上瘾吗？”

桂被说的有点尴尬，但是更尴尬的是两人挤在狭小的空间里，银时说话的气息几乎喷到他的脸上：“我、我和伊丽莎白也是需要吃饭的嘛！更何况其他的工作我又没有什么经验——”

“唉！都混成这样子了，还在想着攘夷吗？”就知道桂一说话便是没完没了，于是及时制止了他，“现在有个事情非常紧急，需要你帮助。”

桂一脸疑惑地望着他：“你在说什么啊我现在可是被警察通缉的人，还能做什么？”

“假发，你知道高杉到江户了吗？”银时正色说道，“他绑架了真选组的副长土方十四郎，还在江户藏了炸弹。“

桂小太郎惊讶地望着他：”高杉来了吗？他绑架土方干什么？直接杀了不就好了——哇呜！”这话还没有说完银时就朝他的腹部猛击了一拳，顿时痛得直不起腰来。

“少给我装蒜！”银时从那走神的眼睛看出来桂又要开始打太极了，他一把抓起桂的衣领，瞪着他低吼道：“你知道些什么最好赶紧说，不然真的就来不及了！”

“哎呀！银时！你先放开我啊！”桂挣甩开他的手，厕所的隔间里却因为两个人的抓扯搞出了不小的动静。他稍微整理了下衣服才认真说道：“他是在江户，但是确切在哪里我是不知道了，但是前天晚上他在我店里吃的饭。”

“前天晚上？有几个人一起的？”  
“三个，还是四个记不清楚了。”桂摸着下巴有些不甘心地说道：”其实我已经很小心的伪装了，还带了胡子，但那家伙还是一眼就把我认出来了。”

“啧！没有人问你这些事啦！”银时皱起了眉头，越发觉得桂脱线的厉害，“他既然认出你了，给你说了什么？”

这时候，忽然从隔壁间传来恶臭，大概是有人正在使用。桂捏住鼻子轻声说：“银时，我受不了了，还是.....出去吧！”对面用袖子捂住鼻子的银时点了点头表示同意，于是打开门快速地挤了出去。

“你们两个在做什么？”

=====================================================================

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

当两个人跌跌撞撞从厕所冲出了时，一个戴眼镜的青年正吃惊地看着他们，紧跟着问道：“银桑，神乐说你昨晚上没有回去，是和桂在一起吗？”

“新八？”银时没想到居然会在这里碰见他，脸上扯出一个很难看的笑说道：“我们在谈事情，有很重要的事情。”

桂小太郎清了清嗓子说道：“新八，我和银时是单纯的同窗关系，并没有你想的那种关系。”

“假发谁让你说多余的话！”银时骂道，非常不耐烦地啧了一声：“所以呢？高杉都给你说了什么呢？”

“不是假发是桂！唉......他说是26号江户最高点有个烟火大赏，还让我记得去看。”桂淡淡地说着：“我现在没有心情去看什么烟火，他出现在哪里都不会有好事。银时，他该不会是也邀请了你吧？”

为什么他会跟假发提起这个？坂田银时思付着，难道他预料我会来找假发吗？

志村新八眨了眨眼睛有些搞不清楚状况，接着桂的话说道：“诶？要去最高点看烟火吗？青台山顶和长乐寺，还有岐云岗都是很不错的选择哦。”

“是吗？新八，太感谢你了！”银时猛地抱住他的肩膀激动地说道，而新八还是一头雾水。”

桂小太郎重新把口罩带好，准备离开：“既然你已经知道了该去哪里找他，我是不是可以回去了。”

“不行。”  
银时抬起头看着他，认真地说：“假发，这一次你一定要帮帮我。”

“诶？”桂心里升腾起不好的预感。

是先去找高杉还是先去找炸弹？  
银时自和冲田总悟分开后便开始思考，但是不管是土方还是炸弹，到现在没有任何头绪。意外从新八那里得到调查的方向了，他们二人决定去一个更方便的地方谈话——万事屋，把行动的计划拟定好。

“土方十四郎，我是一定要救的。”银时关好门后，首先表明态度，“高杉在江户偷藏了炸弹，既然知道了就不能装作什么都不知道。假发，我想让你先跟我一起去找高杉。”

银时的目光坚定且认真，这样的表情桂也很少见到：“虽然你和高杉之间的事情我并不想掺和，但是看在我们多年相识的份上，可以考虑帮你一次。当然也不是白帮的。”

“ 只要渡过这次难关，除了和你一起攘夷你说什么我都答应你！”银时看到桂的脸上掠过一丝狡黠，但也顾不上问那么多了：“假发，那家伙肯定是料定我会来找你，所以才把这事告诉了你。”

桂小太郎点了点头：“银时，高杉想做什么你我都清楚，但是我还是希望你不要杀他。”

哼！银时鼻子里发出一声冷哼：“前提是他不会杀我。”他从抽屉里将江户的地图翻出来，将新八说的那几个地方用红笔圈上了：“如果一起行动时间恐怕不够，到时候谁先找到高杉 ……”

楼下忽然传来拉门的声音，房间里的人立刻提高了警惕。当熟悉的脚步声传来到时候，还有楼梯轻微的震颤声，银时立刻又放松下来了。

“银酱，是你回来了吗？”神乐一边开电视一边问道，“昨晚上你又到哪里去浪荡了嘛！要是不回来也应该说一声吧！”她双脚搭在沙发的扶手上，侧着身子随意按着遥控器，定春则坐在她的身旁煞有介事地望着电视屏幕。原来神乐刚刚出去遛狗回来了。

确认没有危险，坂田银时和桂从寝间走了出来。银时心里刚才发愁人手不够，看到神乐他似乎心里又又了新的安排。只见他从怀里的内口袋里掏出几张千元大钞，放在桌子上：“神乐，我要出去几天，这些是生活费。”

“诶？银酱要去哪里？是出了什么事吗？我也要去帮忙！”神乐坐起身来认真地说道。

“也不是什么大事，但是保险起见你这几天把手机拿好，我很可能会给你打电话。”银时正说着，身边出来夸张的嘻嘻哈哈地笑声，转脸一看——

桂小太郎正抱着定春，脸颊紧贴着它的胸脯蹭着，手在那大型犬身上不停地抚摸着，而定春则用舌头舔着他的头，只见桂一脸陶醉地喃喃自语：”哇呜......肉球果然是最完美的宠物，真好......”

看到这一幕银时的脸顿时铁青着一把将桂和定春分开：“不要随便抱人家的宠物，真是恶心！我们还有正事要办！走哦！”他一面拖着桂向门外走一面再次半开玩笑般地说道：“神乐，接到我的电话，马上去真选组找冲田总悟。”

“我才不要去找他！“  
“神乐！我不是开玩笑的。”

银酱......?  
神乐有些不解地望着他们离开的背景，心里开始担心起来：“到底是出了什么事啊。”

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

深夜时分，土方十四郎却毫无睡意。已经被绑在这里一天一夜了，房间里只有高杉和他两个人，河上万齐下午出去后就没有回来。高杉坐在他身侧的另一面墙，晚饭后弹奏了一会儿三味线，然后就望着外面的月亮默默地抽烟，好几个小时过去了，和土方没有任何交谈，似乎当他是不存在的。

他突然注意到墙角多了一堆芋头，然而这些芋头明显不像是拿来的吃的，在这个什么都没有的房间里显得格外突兀。

“喂！你到底要把我绑到什么时候？”土方有些烦躁地沉不住气了。

高杉朝空中吐了一口烟，冷淡地笑了一声道：“再等等。他们就快来了哦。”

“谁？谁快来了？”  
“一起看烟花的人啊。”他偏过头看了一眼土方，“这么重要的约会他一定不会迟到。”

“都说了真选组才不会因为我就放过你！高杉，我劝你放弃吧！如果真对江户做了什么，你以为你能够全身而退吗？”土方瞪着他，轻轻地扭动手腕想缓解下关节的僵硬感。

“哈哈哈哈.......”高杉像是听到了无厘头的笑话般大笑了起来，然后轻轻地吸了口烟冷静了一下：“我从来没想过什么全身而退，一直以来，想的都是玉石俱焚。”透过他那那淡绿色的瞳孔，土方看到了他扭曲冷酷的内心。 

“你为什么要陷害银时？”土方还是忍不住问道。  
高杉低下头，有些泛紫的头发遮住了他的一侧脸颊，淡淡地说：“当然是因为他要是到处乱晃的话我会很困扰啊！”

“他以后肯定还会找到你的吧！”

“我和银时，没有以后了。”  
高杉慢慢地站起身来，手警觉地握住刀柄。

诶？土方还没反应过来他说这话的意思，高杉缓缓地日本刀抽了出来，锋利的刀刃发出寒气逼人的反光，他的身体不由挺直：好像有什么人靠近了。

“银时，如果是你到了，就现身吧！”高杉提高了语调。

“高杉，既然是老同学见面，选在这种地方太寒酸了吧！”

土方盯着那扇被缓缓推开的门，一个身穿白色的团云长衫的男人，腰间别着的木刀，银色的卷发被山风吹的乱七八糟，那双再熟悉不过的死鱼眼直接把视线落在了自己的身上，土方屏住了呼吸 ：真的是坂田银时！ 

“这里可是江户视野最好的地方哦。”高杉冷笑了一下，那笑容足以让人起鸡皮疙瘩。“银时，你来的很及时啊！”

“坂田.....怎么会在这里？”土方直勾勾地看着他，紧跟着怒斥道:“你这个混蛋是不是又越狱了！  
“哈？”

银时稍愣了一下，还来不及回答，高杉便打断他们道：“如果你是和我一起来看烟火的，这里有最好的酒招待你。”

“你以为陷害我被真选组困住，你的计划就能得逞了吗？”

“我只是需要一点时间而已。”高杉的视线自始至终都没有从银时身上移开，他说话的语气十分冷淡。

说话间银时已经将洞爷湖紧握在手，慢慢地举起来横在面前，最后通牒般地说道：“看样子今天不把你打倒，是没办法知道炸弹的下落了！”

以左脚为支点，右脚大跨步向前，刀锋顺着气流朝高杉的胸口刺了过去，只见他身体轻轻向后仰了一下，然后拧转身体顺势向银时的划过去，而银时亦凭直觉躲开了这一招。

土方想得趁他们动手努力向对面墙移动，想要拿到自己的剑，又担心被高杉察觉，运作相当缓慢，一时间心急如焚。

狭窄的空间且光线微弱，其实这里很不适合械斗的，刀剑碰撞在昏暗的房间里发出金属的光芒，高杉和银时两个人因为彼此都太熟悉，根本难分伯仲。一共打了多少次，高杉被他打倒过多少次，每次打倒又会站起来再次挑战。

如今银时凭感觉就能猜到高杉下一刀挥向哪里，然而高杉对他的挥刀习惯也是了如指掌，所以银时的右臂，每一次都受伤。这一式，是高杉从右下向左上挑，银时身子本能向自己的右侧偏，如此，右手臂就被刀尖挑出个口子。温热的血瞬间润湿了衣袖，银时皱起了眉头。

“银时，你的右臂又受伤了。”高杉舔了一下刀刃上的血，那血腥味刺激得他脸上的笑容像野兽一样兴奋起来。

但是这点伤口似乎并没有影响到银时的斗志，他那双猩红的眼睛杀气腾腾地瞪着高杉：“哼哼，受伤了又怎么样？你又有哪次能赢得了我？这地方太小，我们换个地方怎么样？”

高杉抬起眼睛，无不调戏地看着他：“银时，今天你来找我，是为了他吗？”只见他缓缓地举起刀，刀尖正指着靠在墙边的土方的脖颈。土方的头本能的朝一边偏去，沙哑着声音骂道：“高杉，你是笨蛋吗？觉得拿警察的命去威胁攘夷志士，会有用吗？” 

没用吗？银时，那要赌一把吗？  
高杉颇有胜算的低声说道。

土方感觉到冰凉的刀刃接触到动脉外侧的皮肤时，全身的汗毛都立起来了，他调整了一下呼吸说道：“喂！高杉，我对你们的私人恩怨可是没什么兴趣！”

“好啊，你就杀了他吧！” 

==========================================================

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

银时突然说道，嘴角扬起一丝微笑，很鄙夷的眼神瞟了一眼土方：“那些警察的死活我才不在乎！你把他杀了，我更可以放开手脚和你打！”

什么？！  
土方愣了一下，铁青着脸望着银时。

但就在刚才， 刚才银时脸上一闪而过的紧张和张大的瞳孔，都被高杉察觉到了。他诡异地笑了一声，将刀刃又贴近了一分。

高杉地看了看土方，眼神中露出一种死神般的恨意，攸地举起手里的刀。然而，在银时愤怒地举起木刀准备砍过去的时候，高杉的的刀锋突然一转改刺向银时。

嗯唔！啊......！  
“土方！”

说时迟那时快，土方一把推开银时，高杉的刀便从他的肩胛穿过，鲜血溅出顿时染红了银时的衣服，并沾染到了他脸上。银时惊地说不出话来，一把扶住因巨痛有些站不稳的土方。他狠狠地瞪着高杉，发出野兽般的低吼：“高杉，没想到几个月不见你，又增添了几分卑鄙啊。”

“我没想到现在江户的警察都有舍己救人的精神啊！”高杉冷笑了一声，再次举起了手里的刀：“来吧！你若打不倒我，我就要杀了你。”

这时候外面传来了刀剑砍杀的声音，银时带着几分得意地说：“高杉，看样子战斗已经打响了，我敢保证这一次你还要输给我。”还没有等对方有什么反应，银时已经举起刀用力地朝他的侧腹刺了过去，高杉则屈身避让，伸直手臂发力，只见刀刃侧腰划过，衣服瞬间划出一个大口子。

银时知道接下来的每一招他都竭尽全力，不想和他缠斗，也没有时间，既然找到了土方，就要快点离开这里。

突然，高杉在接银时一招从左至右水平切的时候稍微分神了，左臂被划伤。稍作停顿的时候他注意听了听外面的声音，银时歪着脑袋解释道：“外面是你的那个变态随从很快就能搞定了，要对付你只要我一个就可以了。还不肯认输吗？”

“除非我死。”  
高杉冷冷地答道，然后朝银时的左肩劈了过去。

就是现在！银时抬起右脚向他猛踢过去，只见高杉重重地跌坐到墙边的芋头堆边，看样子是踢到了内脏，他嘴角有血溢出。

然而他却忽然咯咯地笑了起来，抚摸着那些芋头：“银时，不管是你还是我，活着还是死我根本都不在乎。我讨厌的是这个让我恶心透顶的世界，在这样的世界我根本活不下去啊。”

“土方你再坚持一下！”银时没空理会他的“感慨”，顺手捡起地上土方的配刀，走过去帮他割开的绳子。土方受了伤满脸冷汗，伤口仍然在出血，空气中弥漫着血腥气味令人发呕。

而高杉却没有继续站起来和他打，这反而让银时更加发毛。他警惕地看着高杉：那是什么表情？得意？心满意足的笑.....吗？但是总觉得哪里不对。

“银时，那些……芋头！”原来土方从刚才高杉坐在那里奇怪地发笑，便感觉到了什么：“那些芋头好像不对劲......”

到底是哪里不对劲......银时的心就像是被挖了个大洞，潜意识告诉他犯了以巨大的疏漏。

就在帮土方割开脚上的绳子时，脑海里忽然浮现出的竟然是渡部正夫的脸。

“我有时候也进布匹什么的，这次是要进南瓜芋头之类的蔬菜.......”

“我的工作就是组织人去乡下把这些东西收回来哦，接下来我要分别运到长崎、京都、横滨去。呵呵，过两天还有芋头送过来，然后整车发出去。”

原来还有这一招啊。以为第一车装有炸弹的南瓜被收缴之后，他们便不会再继续运炸弹过去的人，这只是警察自以为是的猜想罢了。剩下的炸弹，一定在芋头里面，而且一定是现在就在那个仓库里。

银时嘴角扬起一个胜利者的微笑。  
高杉，这次你又输了。

银时心里暗暗地想着，刚刚把土方搀扶起来的时候，有人朝这边跑了过来。

“银时！外面搞定了！”  
突然推门进来的是桂和伊丽莎白，小小的房间顿时显得拥挤不堪。土方眯着眼睛狠狠地瞪着银时：“桂小太郎？银时你这个混蛋......果然和桂有来往！！”他用日本刀撑着地面努力站起身来，但是此刻他肩膀受了伤根本什么也做不了。

四个人的目光都停留在高杉的身上，高杉拿起一个放在墙根上小酒坛，挣扎着站了起来，他的表情异常平静，轻声说道：“今天可真是热闹！我们同学终于可以又在一起喝酒了。”

“高杉你......”桂目瞪口呆地望着他把酒全部洒芋头上，不知道他到底想干什么。

嗯？！这时候，土方一把拉住银时奋力朝外跑去，一边大叫道：“快逃啊！”几个人拼命朝外跑出去，还没有到安全距离，小屋内就发生了剧烈的爆炸，硝烟粉尘漫天盖地，在大家惊魂未定的时候，又发生了二次爆炸。

土方整个人压在银时的身上，失去了知觉。剧烈的耳鸣加强炸弹的冲击，令银时头脑发懵，但他还是下意识地赶紧用手去摸土方的侧颈动脉，确认他还活着只是爆炸余波让他昏过去了，顿时松了口气。

在模糊的视线中看不到其他人的影子，小屋已经被熊熊大火吞噬，火光冲天。

土方的血，温热得令人不安。

银时的衣服胸口位置已经被他的血浸透了。再这样下去土方会因为失血过多的危险，于是赶紧将土方放平后，将自己的长衫撕成一段段的布条，给土方做起了简单的包扎。

做完这一切时，银时已经基本满手都是血了。他从口袋里掏出手机舒了口气：该给神乐打电话了。交给她就没问题，不是还有总悟那小子的嘛！

联系真选组，得赶快送土方去医院啊！

“我们在岐云岗观景台，土方受了重伤，你们快点派车上来！立刻马上！“银时发现自己的声音有些发抖。

山上的夜晚气温很低。还好没有下雨啊！银时抬头看了一眼满天的星斗，担心土方失温，于是紧紧将他抱在怀里。

他会受伤，说到底还是因为我。银时忍不住内疚的叹了口气，看着因疼痛微微抽动的嘴角，那张帅气的脸庞如今昏睡不醒：“土方，我喜欢你。”

趁对方昏睡表白吗？又为什么突然说起这个了呢？银时觉得自己好幼稚，自嘲般地咧嘴笑了笑。

好冷。银时将他搂得更紧些，两个人相互索取着温度。

不仅如此。  
两个人的心，还从没像现在贴得到那么近。两个人的心跳，也从没想现在这样，紧紧地抱在一起，还跳得那么平稳


	4. 第三章

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

今天也是个好天气啊。  
坂田银时双手抱着脑袋，以一个自己很舒服的姿势坐在转椅上，望着窗外蔚蓝的天空，那颜色纯净自然，没有一点杂质。从岐云岗回来第五天了，真选组那边没有消息，连桂小太郎也不知所踪。高杉晋助是否顺利逃出爆炸现场了？哼，他一定没事的，那个人可是敢亲吻死神的男人。银时心里很清楚，山顶上的那场爆炸真正想要炸死的是他。只有银时不在了，就再也没有人能阻止他高杉晋助了。

屋内传来轻微的呼噜声，还有模糊的呓语声，那是神乐睡觉时发出的声音。在寻找仓库里藏匿的芋头炸弹时候，神乐和冲田总悟遭遇了高杉晋助的两个追随者：万齐和又子。虽然打斗占了上风，神乐却受了伤。回来之后她不去医院，一直在昏睡着。脸色竟一天天好起来了，就好像是在睡眠中伤口得到恢复一样。银时朝壁橱的方向无不担心地望了一眼，自言自语道：“夜兔真是个神奇的种族，这样就能好起来吗？”

这时候，定春发出了呜呜的声音，铜铃般的眼睛湿漉漉地看着银时，他苦笑了一下，心里默默念道：神乐你快点醒过来吧！我可不想每天带它去散步。

楼梯间传来咯吱咯吱踩踏木地板的声音，脚步陌生且沉稳。定春发出了警惕的咆哮声，银时下意识地拿起靠在办公桌边的洞爷湖。只见门“哗啦啦”一声被拉开，银时顿时放松下来，进来的是一个少年身穿警察制服，浅棕色头发让人联想到中学生，毫无顾忌地朝银时走了过去。

“冲田总悟？进来也不敲门，警察都这么嚣张的吗？”坂田银时并没有改变姿势，只是将转移转过来朝着来客的方向，一脸不悦地看着他。

冲田直截了当地说明来意：“前几天仓库炸弹藏匿的案件，需要你回去做笔录，请你马上跟我走吧。”

“不是炸弹都找到了吗？我也算是协助警察办案了，还叫我去干嘛？”  
“老板，高杉不是还没有找到吗？”冲田浅笑了一下，看着银时的眼神却很不友好。

“你们都是笨蛋吗？”银时突然提高音调，“如果我是和高杉一伙儿的，还会帮你们找到炸弹吗？再说，仓库爆炸的时候高杉就在现场，搞不好已经炸死了。啊，对了，你们副长不是知道的很清楚吗？还用得着问我？”在银时眼里，觉得这件事情已经结束了，警察还来找他很让人火大。

“请你，跟我回去做笔录。”冲田的脸色沉了下来，一字一句地说道。  
银时愣了一下，忽然问道：“土方他，怎么了吗？”

“他用不着你管。如果你还不配合，那么我只要押解你回去了。”冲田取下腰间的手铐，银时还没有反应过来就被拷住了双手。“老板，我说过的吧，只要有证据确凿，不管你和土方是什么关系我都会逮捕你。”

银时哑然失笑：“这次又是证据确凿了，呵呵！”这小子不管是说话还是做事都那么让人讨厌啊！银时真的，对冲田提不起任何的好感。  
走在房间门口的时候，冲田停住了脚步，轻声问道：“神乐，怎么样了？”

那樱桃色的眼睛里看不懂他在想什么，但是他对神乐的担心显而易见。银时清了下嗓子说：“还睡着的。话说你是怎么回事，神乐和你一起战斗，你毫发未损，她却落得个重伤。呵呵，你这江户的警察，就是这么守护这里的市民吗？”

“我们走吧！”  
冲田总悟并没有回答他的问题，只是冷冷地说完这几个字就推开滑门，拉着银时朝外走去。从万事屋到真选组屯所的距离不算太远，但他再也没有说一句话。是啊，神乐是为了救他才受的伤，这种话怎么能说得出口呢？总悟叹了口气，从口袋里掏出一个泡泡糖塞进嘴里。

又到这个令人讨厌的地方来了。  
坂田银时皱着眉头环顾四周，这里不光是审讯的人没有变，连被审的人也没有变。他瞟了一眼跪坐在地上的渡部正夫，无不讽刺地说：“嚯嚯，你还在这里啊！还有什么没吐干净的吗？”他不解地看了一眼正坐在审讯台上的近藤：“局长大人，今天又找我来到底有什么事！”

“不光是现场没有找到高杉的尸体，和总悟交手的他的随从也在火场中消失了。”近藤用手按在面前的那一堆报告上，继续说道：”还有，有人看见你和桂小太郎在一起。”

银时没想到他话锋一转竟然扯到了假发的身上，他撇了撇嘴：“纠正一下，我不是和假发在一起，而是找他帮忙。这天底下，能找到高杉的人，不是我就是假发。我没办法就只能找他。不找到高杉怎么能能救土方？——”望着端坐着面无表情的两人，银时突然停住，声音低沉下来：“土方呢？他在哪里？”

“渡部正夫，我们已经查到你进那些南瓜和芋头的供货人，这是你们的供货单据，这上面有你的签字。现在没有直接证据显示坂田银时和这批货有关联，这一点你承认吗？”这次是冲田的发问，根本无视了银时说的话。

“是......。”渡部正夫面无表情地说应声，眼神木讷地望着地面。  
“判决你入狱5年。”冲田停顿了一下，大约是看看对方有什么要说的，但是渡部只是吞咽了一下口水，就像是失去生命的玩偶般点了点头。

“那么今天下午，我们会安排人带着裁决书一起押解你回福冈。”近藤勋严肃地说着，朝门口大声喊道：“来人啊，把渡部带下去。”

原来他的家在福冈啊。回想起和他在街上遇到的时候，满脑子想地都是土方的事情，竟然都没有问他现在的家住哪里。稍微走了一会儿神之后，银时发现冲田和近藤的视线都落在他的身上，他心里开始打鼓：这到底是什么意思。

“老板，现在说说你和桂的事情吧！你不是说联系不到桂吗？为什么突然又找他和你一起去找高杉了呢？”总悟眨了眨眼睛，一副要看好戏的样子盯着银时。

“他神出鬼没，我也是凭借运气找到他而已。”银时挖着鼻孔随口答道。  
“岐云岗爆炸了之后，桂去了哪里？”  
“不知道，爆炸时候土方拉着我冲了出去。但是我在现场没有看到桂。”  
“你去找高杉，到底是为了什么？”  
“为了——，唉，为了什么你们不都知道了吗。”银时本来想脱口而出为了救土方，但是他还是忍住了。

近藤的脸上不知道为什么露出了一丝古怪的微笑，他双手抱拳接着问道：“那么你有没有想过，你去找桂，会让你自己再次陷入攘夷志士的嫌疑中。坂田，江户的安危真的值得你冒险吗？”

“哼！江户什么的关我屁事啊！我可不是那么伟大的人，话说我这个攘夷志士的嫌疑什么时候真正洗清过？我早就不在乎了！你们不是经常就在我家附近蹲守监视吗？”银时见自己的解释没有用，生硬地吼了起来：“如果证据确凿想抓我随便好了！但是有一点我要讲清楚，这次我找桂帮忙，和攘夷可没什么关系，我他妈是为了救土方！！”

“你住嘴！”

随着左侧滑门突然被拉开，一个熟悉的沙哑且低沉的声音从那里传来。银时仿若受惊过度的人，张着的嘴发不出声音，呆若木鸡地注视着那个人。一个赤裸着上身，捆着厚厚绷带，紧锁着眉头嘴里还叼着半根香烟的男人，盘腿坐在那里。表情复杂地脸微微抽搐着，与其说是生气不如说更像是窘迫。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈.......”  
近藤勋和冲田总悟像是忍耐许久，突然爆笑起来，银时这才发现自己被耍了。刚才翻来覆去地提问，假装步步紧逼地审讯，都是为了让他说出最后这句话：我他妈的是为了救土方！银时艰难地吞咽了一下。  
土方此刻愠怒着望向还在笑着的那两个人，脸上一阵红一阵白。但是，他却没有看银时一眼。

“近藤老大，我赢了哦！”总悟捂着肚子边笑边说。  
“啊啊啊，好吧！没想到他勇敢到这种程度啊！”近藤勋从口袋里掏出一张大钞，“啪”地一声放在小桌上。

“你们这两个混蛋到底在干什么！再做这么无聊的事，给我去切腹啊！”土方简直怒不可遏。  
“那个——我能问下到底发生了什么吗？”银时挠了挠头发打断他们的对话。

总悟好容易从大笑中才平静下来，给他解释道：“我和近藤在打赌啊！我赌你会先去救土方，近藤老大赌你先找炸弹。但是呢！”他狡黠地看了一下土方，接着说：“看来是我赢了！”

“哈......？”银时拧着眉毛看着总悟，他无暇理会这两个人的恶趣味，而是更担心土方的伤势，但是在看到土方别扭尴尬的表情，又产生了想要离开的念头。他歪着脑袋说：“唉，你们两个要是没别事的话我先回去了。”  
“老板，你又准备逃走吗？”冲田站了起来，将刀扛在肩膀上。

=============================================================

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

此时土方已经站起身朝大堂这边走过来，银时注意到他的绷带里层暗红的血渍。看着正在质问他的总悟，银时啧了一声回答道：“臭小子别小看人了！”

“总悟，我们还要有事要办吧！时间差不多了，走吧！”近藤勋也站了起来，给总悟使了个眼色，然后两个人朝大门处走了过去。

“跟我进来。”  
土方猛吸了一口烟之后，将烟蒂摁熄在烟灰缸，朝里间的会客室走去。跟在后面的银时不知道为何突然紧张起。  
会客室大约4个榻榻米大小，关上滑门之后那里就是个很隐秘所在。大约是顾忌肩膀上的伤口，土方很小心地坐下了。银时将洞爷湖放在地上后首先开口道：“你还好吧！”

“ 你除了这句话就说不出别的吗？”土方挑着眉毛，不咸不淡地应道。

银时干笑了一声：“还不是因为你总是一副死人脸，还想听什么好话吗？”只隔着一个小桌的距离，银时不动声色地上下打量着他，似乎担心他还有其他的伤。

“前几天在医院，怎么没见到你来？”土方直接问道。受伤的当日连夜被送往医院的，不仅有土方还有神乐。他一直以为银时会去病房看他，却意外地一次也没有来。

“因为、因为你们真选组那么多人整天进出的，我去的话有点不方便嘛！”银时翻着眼睛解释道，看土方那钴蓝色的眼睛带着几分怀疑，他又变回了那个吊儿郎当的银时：“嘿嘿，你该不是你在等着我的吧？”  
“呃！谁会等你这个混蛋！”土方嚷了起来。

“咳咳！说吧，到底什么事？”银时清了清嗓子。  
“桂在哪里？”  
“我真的不知道。”银时正色道。

土方那V型刘海下深邃的目光，让银时有些不知所措。稍作停顿之后，他又从口袋里抽出一根烟点上，透过缭绕的烟雾和他对视着：“坂田，如果你有桂的消息，马上告诉我。”

“好！”  
“没别的事情了，你回去吧！”土方稍稍松了口气，下了逐客令。  
“唔，那个，我们以后还能一起喝酒吧？”  
“我考虑一下。”

银时站起身来的时候，发现土方并没有任何挽留他的意思，怏怏地推门离开了。

从真选组出来，银时心里的不安并没有消失。如果是简单那几句话，即便不到内室也可以说的吧！土方是不是有什么话没说完.......银时就怀着这样七上八下的心情回到了万事屋。

这样沉闷的是日子又过了三天，中午时分坂田银时歪在椅子上正看电视，而新八则是一面忙着打扫卫生，一面说个不停。因为神乐昨天醒来了，这的确是件大喜事，新八忙不迭地把这几天发生的事情讲给她听，连定春也激动地在神乐身上又蹭又舔。  
“银酱，我饿了。”神乐盯着电视呻吟道。  
“午饭刚吃过一个小时而已。”  
“但是我饿了。我要把我睡着的这段时间，你们偷吃掉我的那份全部补回来。”神乐一副很不甘心地表情，“银酱，我饿了。”

“吵死了！女孩子整天吵着饿要变成肥猪哦！”话虽如此还是从口袋里掏出了几张面额不大的纸币：“拿去吧！照你这么吃下去，万事屋迟早吃垮！”

新八正在擦桌子，看着他们斗嘴对他来说着才是最开心的日常，神乐拿着钱出去后，他才开口问道：“我听说土方先生受伤了，不知道现在怎么样了，你去看过他吗？”

“他受伤关我什么事。”银时冷淡的话语直接就把新八的好奇心挡了回去。  
这时候，外面响起了敲门声。  
“哟，银时。”

拉开门后，进来的人把他们都惊呆了。银时立刻从老板椅上起来，一个箭步冲了过去挡在了门口：“喂！假发，谁让你进来的？”

“不是假发是桂！希望你能记住以后不要叫错。唉，还不是你说我总是偷偷潜伏在你家吗？所以我这次走正门进来，你还不满意吗？”桂小太郎一本正经地说道。

“我的意思是，你没事不要跑到我家里来，你到底知不知道真选组天天都在监视我？”银时皱着眉头呵斥道。

然而桂却兀自走进屋来，刚刚准备坐下，听见一声清脆的狗叫。他快步走过去一把抱住定春，那一身蓬松柔软的茸毛让他很是舒服：桂眉开眼笑着，整个人贴在它身上，抚摸揉弄着根本忘记了这是别人的宠物。  
“桂先生，请您.....克制一点。”新八有点看不过去了，礼貌地提示道。  
“银时！”桂小太郎突然很严肃地望着坂田银时。  
“又干、干什么？！”银时撇了撇嘴应声道。

“前几天你叫我和你一起去救土方，说过的吧！只要不让你和我一起攘夷，什么都答应的吧！”

“诶？我说过的吗？”银时挠了挠头努力回想着，“好像是、是说过的， 你这混蛋在打什么鬼主意啊？”看他那个认真的样子，银时的心里直发毛。

“我要肉球。”桂指着定春认真的说，“定春，我要它。反正你整现在入不敷出，根本养不了这种大型犬吧！我会好好地养着他的。我今天要带走它，你不能反悔。”

新八吃惊地望着银时：“银桑，你把定春给桂的话，神乐回来会杀了你吧！”而定春一屁股坐在地上，一脸无辜地望着这几个人。

“哼，你要是本事把它弄走就随便吧！”银时重新回到椅子上坐着，冷眼看着桂拉扯定春。然而无论他是他哄骗也好，威胁也好，也没能让定春移动分毫。

“噹噹噹！”再次传来敲门声的时候，所有人都停止了动作。新八走过去拉开滑门后，惊得半张着嘴：“土方......先生？”

土方十四郎走进屋内一眼就发现了那个敏感人物，顿时瞪大眼睛，大声吼道： “桂？别跑！你给我站住！”

桂一看到土方立刻跑到银时背后的窗台边上，意外地自言自语：“没想到真的有警察在附近，失策啊！银时，肉球下次我再来取！”

土方已经拔出了佩刀，待他扑过去的时候，桂已经跳出窗户逃走了。气急败坏地土方用刀指着银时，恨恨地说：“你还敢说和桂没有来往，他居然出现在你的家里，这次看你还有什么好解释的！”

“真的是他突然跑到我这里.....土方，我要怎么说你才相信啊！”看看明晃晃的刀抵在胸口，银时马上举起双手，做出投降状。

“还相信你我才是真的傻！”土方咬着的烟嘴都变形了，“上次找高杉的事件，你是在哪里找到桂的？”

新八站在旁边，看着那泛着寒光的尖刀着实捏了一把汗，他忽然想起了当时的情景说道：“上次是在厕所里。银桑，你和桂在厕所里在谈的事情，就是高杉的事情吧？”

“诶？厕所里？”土方一头雾水地看着新八。  
“当时他们在一个隔间里，好像在说很了不得的事情.....”

“啊——！新八，你可以回去了。”银时连忙制止了他：“今天下午放假，你赶紧走吧！”

土方十四郎脸色发青，愤怒、吃惊甚至还有悲伤、气愤等等各种情绪在那张俊脸上一闪而过，呼吸都有点紊乱了，一双眼睛死死地瞪着银时。

“呃.....那我先走了。”新八觉得他们恐怕要打起来，快速地离开了现场，连定春也跟着出门去了。

“银时，你还有什么好说的吗？”土方眯起的眼睛让人想起了发怒的猫。  
他浅笑了一声，举起自己的右手，当土方看到那一道刚刚愈合的伤口，很不自然地愣了一下。只见银时又要去握那刀身，土方立刻放下了刀骂道：“你是笨蛋吗？！不要手了吗？”

“土方，你才是笨蛋吧！”银时一步步走近他，赤色的瞳孔好像有一种魔力，令土方移不开眼睛，他诡异地笑了一下：“刚才新八说的话，你想到什么不好的事情了吧？”

土方将烟摁熄，装作毫不在意地说：“我在想你和桂约见的地点很特别嘛！”

说话间银时已经走到了他的面前，一把将那刀夺了过来缓缓地插回刀鞘，轻声说：“下次别再拿刀指着我了，我真的对攘夷没有兴趣。”

“但是今天——”  
“今天就是那家伙擅自跑到我家里来说要带走定春。”银时接着他的说，看着土方眉头紧锁的样子，叹了口气说：“喂，今天找我有什么事？”

土方眨了眨眼睛，望向窗台嘟囔了一句：“那个，有点事要和你谈一下。” 

想要这个人坦率一点，是不可能......吗？

“不是来逮捕我的，真是太好了！”银时轻笑了一声，左手准备搭在他的肩膀上。  
啪！却被土方挡开了，样子很别扭地瞪了他一眼：“你、你别碰我！” 但是这次银时不会再任由他抗拒下去了。

反手抓住土方的手腕，力道大的不容他挣脱。银时冷笑了一声说：“事到如今你在说什么啊？该碰的不该碰的，不都已经碰过了吗？”在他的心里，和土方的关系已经过了相互试探的阶段。

“你......”土方猛地抬起头，涨红的脸写满羞愤：“那么又怎么样？只不过睡过两次的男人，你得意什么？”

“唔呜！”话还没说完，嘴巴便被封住，银时霸道地亲吻着，直到他的舌尖麻痹不能呼吸。一个纠缠不清的吻结束的时候，土方觉得脸颊像火烧一样。银时摸索着他的后颈窝，紧贴着他的额头：“土方，你到底在闹什么别扭？”

=========================================================================

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“你如果继续和那个桂纠缠不清，总有一天，我还会那刀指着你。”土方的声音在颤抖，像是下了很大的决心。  
“但是你还是在高杉的刀下救了我。”银时在他那唇上啄了一下。  
“不要让我用刀再指着你啊！混蛋！”土方猛地将他推开。

这家伙，一直都在烦恼着，究竟是从什么时候开始......

“你给我过来！”  
银时叹了口气，决定用自己的方法教训一下这个倔强的家伙。他抓着土方的左臂，那边的肩胛骨受伤未愈土方只能任由他的拖拽。随着寝室的门拉上，土方全身的神经都绷紧了。

“土方，你承认吧！你喜欢我，对吧？”银时紧紧地搂着他，捏着他的下巴，让他无法逃避自己的炙热的目光。

“哈？”  
无法形容土方此时的感受，银时猩红的瞳孔犹如炼狱，明明知道有可能万劫不复却还是失神地朝前走。想要像往常那样骂他“混蛋”，却发不出声音。他听见砰砰乱跳的心跳，却分不清到底是谁先乱了节奏。

“我知道了。”  
银时温柔地笑了一下，沿着他的唇角细细地吻着，在他的耳根处舔咬着，滚烫的呼吸吹在耳廓实在是酥痒的难受，土方忍不住躲闪着。

“在这个房间里的事，你都记得吧？”银时将他推倒墙边，从背后伸了进去，那掌心像是带着燎原之火，在那结实的背部摩挲着，顺着脊柱的位置一路向下。  
“呃！我干嘛要……要记得那种事！”为了躲闪银时的撩拨，土方只得将身体绷地笔直，但这也个了对方更多机会。银时的手毫不费力地滑入了皮带，在尾椎骨的位置轻轻按压。衬衣解开第三颗扣子时，他看到土方喉结滑动着，过度紧张致使颈窝有汗水滑入胸口，忍不住去轻咬着，舌头如舔蜜糖般的喉结与锁骨间滑动着。

“那么，为什么要替我挡下高杉的刀？”

土方的膝盖在轻轻颤抖，银时将他转过身去双手扶着墙，整个人从后面紧紧抱住他，手指轻柔地在他的乳尖拧转摩擦，向下动作时却又停在肚脐的位置，像是进行着某种拷问。土方的身体忍不住颤抖起来，他喉咙里传来重重的吞咽声。

“我.....我就不该救你！呃！”就在他挣扎着说出这句话的时候，银时将他的皮带解开了，他低头便看见自己被濡湿的内裤，难堪的耳根发红：“银时！可恶……别——！哈......”话还没有说完，银时已经擒住了他的那话儿。

“你明明知道我不会放你走，为什么还要来找我？”  
银时一直在发问，沙哑的声音犹如魔咒，令土方不知道如何回答却又无法拒绝他的继续索取。

“银时！那你又为什么、为什么要碰我？抱男人......有意思吗？”土方皱着眉头，他的问题在银时看来苍白无力，“你、你放开我！变态！”

“呵呵！现在了你还要问我这个吗？你说的没错……我是个看到你就会发情的变态！”银时觉得血管里的血都要沸腾了，他故意用自己鼓胀的下体去碰触土方臀部，邪气地说：“土方，我要让你没有精神再去想这些无聊的问题！”话音一落便紧握住土方的性器开始搓弄起来，淫糜的汁液在银时手掌的摩擦间发出令人羞耻的声音。

“你、你放开我！呼呼.....哈！”敏感的部分经不起男人粗鲁的对待，他紧咬着的唇间溢出小动物一般的呜咽声。银时在他的后颈窝舌尖舔弄着，无疑是要把土方逼到无路可退，土方昂起头，腰部轻轻晃动着声音断断续续地说：“不、不行.....”

“你别动！都交给我。”  
然而银时根本没有理会他的抗议，在他来不及反应的时候手指已经强行探入，火热的肠道在收缩，土方的感官就像是一个容器，狂乱的情欲满溢已经到了临界点，他为自己身为男人的动物性感到悲哀，却只能选择顺从。

他被银时推到在榻榻米上，再次被迫与他对视的时候，土方惊呆了。  
坂田银时的表情悲伤且难过，赤红的眼睛无不温柔地望着他：“土方，我要你。”

“混蛋......！”那V字刘海已经汗湿，藏蓝色的眼睛蒙上了氤氲的雾气，他焦躁地咒骂着，极速喘息着：“我没有选择了，对吧……”

是我没有选择才对吧 ！可恶…… 

“ 嗯唔！！”银时倒吸了口气，挺进只在入口处稍作停留，然后便一鼓作气全部进入了。土方的身体被强行打开了，浑身的肌肉都在剧烈的颤抖着，一层细密的汗水布满全身。

缓慢地动作着，却令身下的人更加焦急起来了，土方抓住银时的肩膀的手力道大的捏出几个指印：“你他妈的！要做就好好做啊！”

“都交给我，可以吗？我会、会好好对你的。”

银时梗着的脖子，俊朗的脸庞因为过度忍耐僵硬着，显露出土方从未见过的眼神，就像是野兽对自己猎物的占有。

哈？这、这简直就像是求、求婚吧？！土方心里顿时乱做一团，但是——有谁会在做到一半提出这种要求？！他将脸偏向一边，声音低得几乎听不见：“这种事情都让你做了，你还在说什么疯话？”

“你说什么？再说一遍。”银时觉得自己怕是没有听清楚。  
“啊.......！”土方的腰突然弹起，他感觉到身体的某处被顶弄到了，快感在他眼前像是几百道闪电划过，欣喜愉悦感令他几乎立刻射出来，声音哽咽着小声道：“你、你快点啊……”

“你喜欢我的，对吧？”  
谁能想到银时在这时候突然停下来，他紧紧抱着土方，两人的体液搞得满身粘腻也毫不在乎。他急促的喘息着，凑在土方的耳边呢喃着。  
“可恶！……谁会去救自己讨厌的人！你这家伙！”腿根的肌肉在抽搐着，岩浆在胸腹间翻滚，现在有比保持自尊心更迫切的念头一遍遍责难着土方，他焦急的欲望的迷宫里打转，与其在咒骂，不如说在乞求。

他能说出这种话就是极限了吧……

“来吧！和我一起！”银时心里的幸福感满溢出来，酥麻酸软的感觉迅速从下腹冲顶。他用力朝土方的深处冲撞着，土方在恍惚间看到银时那张像是野兽发情般的疯狂，竟产生了莫名的安心感……

男人间是都很好理解的，要把自己的感情灌输给对方，性爱是最直接也是最快的办法。高潮淹没了两人，并把他们无情地推到了理智的沙滩上。  
“可以，放开我了吧？”土方气若游丝地说，从后面抱着他的银时，力道大的想要把他揉进身体里。  
银时轻轻地松开他，单手枕在脑袋下面，剧烈的心跳还没有平复，抚摸着土方被汗湿的黑发。  
“让我代替三叶小姐，可以吗？”银时嗓子里像吞了碳般难受，毕竟他还没有说过这么肉麻的话。

“你代替不了她。”  
土方稍事休息后从散落在身边的裤子口袋里拿出香烟点燃，淡淡地说。  
银时的心沉入谷底，不禁有些沮丧，一时间不知道说些什么好，刚才被土方紧紧抓住肩膀时留下的指印清晰可见，就像是嘲讽他的热情，他忍不住呻吟了一声：“看来，又白费了啊……”

“坂田银时就去坂田银时，干嘛要代替别人。”土方朝空中吐了口烟，难掩疲倦地笑着说道：“说什么要我这种疯话！都是开玩笑的吗？！”

诶？银时愣住了，呆呆地看着土方。  
“唉……”土方的鼻息间发出一声叹息，“说“喜欢”这么重要的话，要在别人醒着的时候说啊。” 

“你要听吗？”银时突然翻身压在土方身上，两眼放光地看着他：“让我说多少次都没关系……”  
“你给我滚开！喂……别乱摸了！”  
“刚才我捏这里的时候，你很有感觉对吧！”银时拈动两指，轻轻搓弄着土方的乳首。

“笨蛋！别弄了！哈……”土方刚刚高潮过的身体根本经不起任何挑逗，当银时用力卷起那颗涨起的肉粒舔吮时，他知道自己又将坠入情欲的深渊。  
喘息间，他们早已经忘了自己是谁。

“我喜欢你。”

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌   
太阳即将西沉，把土方十四郎的身影拉的很长。从万事屋出来后，他嘴里叼着烟慢慢往屯所的方向走去。他的心情已不再像来时时那么纷乱，经过了狂风暴雨般的激烈性爱，反而平静如水。

一个是游走在亦正亦邪边缘的无业游民，一个是行走在极富正义感前线的警察。  
明明是两条不可能相交的平行线，明明是黑白分明的两个世界。

就这样吧！  
土方叹了口气，停住了脚步，望着渐渐变黑的天际线，那里或许就是白天和黑夜交叠的位置，它们相互拥抱，于是就有了夕阳壮美景致。

就这样吧！  
让我也试着拥抱黑夜吧！

The end

谨以此文纪念8102年1005银土日！


End file.
